Case of the Ex
by CaptainBri-Mazing
Summary: John Smith always felt something was missing from his life. When Rose Tyler, his ex, comes back to town, has he found the missing piece? AU, humans all around. Completed
1. The Players

Right. So, this story is very AU. It is based off an idea that bothered me and bothered me until I gave in. It's about the major characters in the Who 'verse being human. They may seem out of character sometimes and I do apologize, but that's how they turned out. The Doctor will be going by John, though he will be addressed as "Doctor" throughout the story by other characters. Sorry if that's confusing. I've been writing this slowly but surely for the last five months. So, here is the first chapter for "Case of the Ex".

AN: Right, so, I'm sure everyone has already read this first chapter, but with the semester almost over, I've got time on my hands, so I've edited! Yay, so please enjoy this little AU that I've created.

* * *

"Why must there be so many freaking pockets?"

United States Army Captain Jack Harkness complained loud enough for the entire base to hear. It was Friday and payday and all he wanted to do was go home, shower, change and go get drunk with his sister and best friend. None which was going to happen if he didn't find his stupid cell phone. There were a million pockets on the ACU, crammed with junk he didn't want, but had to have, and where was his cell phone? He groaned loudly, ready to tear his hair out.

"Need some help, sir?"

Jack whirled around, facing the Welsh First Sergeant who had voiced the question.

"Yeah, I can't find my cell phone. Can you call it, First Sergeant…"

"Jones, sir, Ianto Jones."

"Jones, Ianto Jones, here's the number." Jack studied him as he waited to hear his ring tone, liking what he saw. He felt his left butt cheek vibrate and he fished it out.

"Success! Thank you so much, Jones."

"No problem." Jones flashed a smile that Jack moving closer. "Mind if I keep the number…Captain?" Jack smiled wickedly. "Not at all, First Sergeant. Not at all."

Jack watched the young soldier walk away before walking away himself, his good mood restored and feeling like today was a good day.

* * *

Donna Noble was bored. All she wanted to do was get out of this meeting, go home, change and go out with her brother, Jack, and his absent-minded best friend, John. She loved him like a brother herself, but he was a bit dim. Mind you, he was a genius, considering he was teaching physics at the local university and he was only 27. But for someone so smart, he sure was thick sometimes.

She looked at her watch discreetly, cheering to herself when she saw that the meeting was over, and her boss was showing signs of winding. He was closing his suit jacket and smoothing his hair, meaning that he was ready to book it just as much as they were.

"Ok, so, you probably missed half of what I said, so just look for it in the e-mail I sending tonight. Ok people, it's Friday; let's go get drunk and be somebody!" He sang and everybody cheered. God guess those Americans. A new workforce program saw that a handful of Brits from each major company, university, hospital and military base, changed places with their American counterparts for a year. They were taken care of, set up with housing and everything. They were all really nice (at least the ones she'd met) and Donna loved the one they sent to her company.

Her old boss was from the old days, very strict, no fun. But this young American knew how to have a good time, _and_ be professional. She quickly gathered up her things and walked to her desk, putting them into her bag and closing out of her computer. She was just putting some papers away when her phone rang. "Donna Noble."

"Got another one." She groaned when she heard her step-brother's smug voice.

"Brilliant Jack. You know how much I love these calls."

"He came onto me. I was just looking for my phone."

"Is he jailbait?" Donna wanted to know. She knew how much her big brother loved them enlisted men.

"I can be careful."

"Please. Mum and Daniel will have kittens if you get discharged for not keeping it in your pants, yeah?"

"Thanks for the advice. I'm just leaving the base, where are you?"

"Just leaving the office. Are you meeting us there?"

"Yeah. I'm going to give forgetful a ring and remind him to bring his girlfriend."

"No, don't do that," Donna complained. "I don't like her."

"I don't either, so this is our chance to scare her off."

"You got a plan, yeah?"

"Babe, I'm Captain Jack Harkness. I always have a plan."

"Fine, ok, Captain Big head. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

* * *

God, she had missed England. Breathing in the polluted air of London, as she drove down the street with the windows down, brought tears to her eyes. She loved living in America. There was so much to see and do in New York. The city that never sleeps. She loved the time she spent there, thanks to her job. She had tons of friends and a good job and a boyfriend she loved. But she had missed her hometown so much. She missed the little things, like chips shops around every corner and the country side and her family. And to tell the truth, she really missed her mum and dad and Donna and Jack. And Him. Above all else, she couldn't wait to see him. To see how much he'd changed or didn't change. To see if he was still hers, even though they parted on the best terms and made no promises, she couldn't help but wonder, if maybe he's kept his promise, they way she's kept hers.

Thanks to the workforce program, she was able to come home and get an apartment near Jack. She had just settled everything and was rewarding herself by heading out to their favorite club. She hoped it was still there. That was their place, the four of them. She didn't know if they'd be there tonight, but she was going to take that chance.

* * *

(Doctor) John Smith didn't know what was wrong with him. He had had a funny feeling all day as he taught his classes. Like suddenly his skin didn't fit right, his fingertips tingling, like someone had given him a numbing shot. He couldn't stop tapping his feet to try and get rid of all the energy he found himself with. There was a nagging feeling in the back of mind, telling him that something big was coming - no - that _someone_ was coming. But what?"

"John? John? John!" He jerked when he heard his name being called and he blinked before turning to face his girlfriend. "You alright?" Martha Jones questioned him, a look of concern on her face. He smiled and just shook his head. They were on their way to the club to have their weekly get together. Jack was always on the base, busying with his job (and shagging as many soldiers as he could) and the new workforce program had Donna busier than usual the last couple of weeks. So it was nice to get together and be with people they loved. Martha had insisted on joining this time. They'd been dating almost a year and she was determined to work her way into his life. He was so mysterious, even after a year. He kept his life with her separate from his other private life. He always brought home his work and she didn't understand a single thing. He loved teaching, she could see that, but she couldn't help but feel that she would always come second to his career.

And to his friends. She had only met Jack and Donna a handful of time. Jack was polite and nice, and only hit on her to get on John's nerves. Donna tolerated her at best, Martha could easily see that. She didn't know what she had done to her, but John had explained it as such, that Donna viewed him as a younger brother that needed to be watch over. She was a bit over-protective, but he humored her, as he had always done since they were little.

Martha had hoped that tonight, things would get better. She and John had finally moved in together, even though he had dragged his feet all the way, insisting he didn't do domestic. Martha was confident that over time, he was would get used to it and then they'd (hopefully) get married.

Poor Martha Jones. She has no idea what's coming next.


	2. Rose Tyler

Where the hell was Jack? Donna was going to kill him! She had arrived just after John and Martha. They had grabbed their usual table and it was taking everything Donna had to be nice to her. She was whiny and clingy. Although, to be fair, John was a little off tonight. He kept staring off into space every so often, with a look that said he wasn't sure he had turned the stove off. She wondered what was keeping him in the clouds, but maybe he'd get better...IF JACK WOULD EVER SHOW UP!

She finally marched off to the ladies' room to ring her stupid step-brother. "Where are you?" She demanded.

"Hello to you, too. I just got here, there was an accident and I slowed down to see if it was anybody I knew."

"Are you on the bike?"

"Yeah, my car's in the shop. And yes, I was careful. Are they there yet?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you, I can't take much more of this, Jack. I don't think Plan A is working. Jack? Jack?"

"...Yeah, I'm here."

"You ok?"

"I am looking at Plan B, Donna, and trust me this is going to work."

"You sound funny."

"Believe me, so will you."

* * *

"You been affected by the new workforce program yet, John?" Donna questioned, giving up being nice and ignoring Martha.

"Ah, yes, I lost my teaching assistant today. They said I should be getting a new one on Monday." He answered, still looking a bit dreamy.

"American?"

"Probably."

"Same here," Martha said, drumming her fingers on her glass. "Half of the interns for surgical left today and the Americans are coming tomorrow."

"Hope they know what they're doing." Donna laughed.

"Not looking forward to having to teach them all over again, yeah. But the hospitals in America are supposed to be top-notch."

"They are," John agreed, joining the conversation. "Jack got wounded when he was fighting in Iraq and they had him in an American hospital. They did a brilliant job helping him get it together."

"Why, thank you, Doc." John rolled his eyes.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear."

"And here you were, just singing my praises."

"Singing the Americans' praises, Jack. You've got a big enough head."

"Never." Jack disagreed.

"What took you so long?" John asked, curiously. Jack grinned. "You will never believe who I ran into outside."

"Another ex?" John asked dryly.

"Not my ex." Jack then stepped aside so a young blonde woman was seen.

Donna gasped in surprise. Jack laughed with delight. Martha was immediately on the alert. John couldn't breathe. His heart stopped before jamming itself in his throat and his jaw dropped at the sight of his extremely beautiful ex-girlfriend (though they parted on very good terms). Never in his life did he ever think that he'd see her again. She was always in his thoughts, but they hadn't kept in very good touch when she left, but she still held a place in his heart.

"Rose." He finally choked out breathlessly, rising to his feet.

She grinned wickedly, tongue poking out the side, something that always turned him on. "Doctor." She replied, her voice just as breathless.

His brain had shut down, effectively, at the sound of his old nickname (and now title).

Rose Tyler.

By God, she was gorgeous. Her long (more natural) blonde hair was done up stylishly, a few strands curling around her chin, framing her face. Her doe brown eyes were bright with happiness. Her make up wasn't as heavy as it had been when they were kids. Her natural beauty made up for it though. Her short black dress clung in all the right places, making his heart skip a few beats. When he looked back up at her, she had a knowing smirk on her full pouty lips, knowing exactly what was going through his head. He quickly snapped his jaw shut and cleared his throat softly.

"Isn't this great?" Jack cried loudly, breaking the spell. "Oh my god, Rose!" Donna cried, hugging her friend tightly. "When did you get back?" She asked. "Just a few days ago. Finally got all settled in." Rose answered, hugging her just as tight. They were like sisters growing up.

"Why didn't you call me? Call someone to let us know?"

"I wanted to surprise you guys."

"Mission accomplished." Jack laughed, shooting John a look. He glared back, before turning back to Rose. Donna moved so they could be closer, and they found themselves slipping into old habits.

"Hello." He said softly. "Hello." She answered, reaching out to laid her hand gently on his neck, tucking a few fingers under his collar, feeling for his pulse. He swallowed hard. "It's going to be a bit fast." "I wonder why?" She teased with a smile and he grinned back. He grasped her hand and pulled her to him. They wound their arms around the other so tightly, it was hard to see where he ended and she began. But that didn't matter to John. What did matter was that she still molded to his body perfectly, like she was made just for him (as he always insisted when they were younger and had all the time in the world). Donna got tears in her eyes when Rose laid her head in the space between his neck and shoulder and his dipped down to rest his cheek atop her temple and closed his eyes, breathing her in.

Martha Jones was seeing red. Bright red. She could feel her face getting warm. Who the hell was this tart, throwing herself at her _boyfriend! _When Jack first mentioned that he had run into one of John's ex's, she wasn't worried. But she saw the gorgeous blonde, and John's reaction to her, she went on high alert. She was beautiful, Martha had to give her that. She had long blonde hair and a body with all the right curves. She didn't dress slutty, but flirty. She seemed like a friendly person. Her only fault was the control she had over John. He acted like he'd never seen her before - no - like he hadn't seen her in a long time. The way they greeted each other, the way she had called him "Doctor", they way they hugged each other, it all screamed _trouble_ to Martha.

When they finally, _finally_ let go of each other, Martha jumped in with the questions. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

John finally drew back, but kept his arm around Rose's shoulders.

"Martha Jones, this is Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth." Rose laughed, as did Jack and Donna.

Martha didn't get it.

"Don't listen to him. He always says that." Rose held her hand out politely. "I'm Rose Tyler." Martha had no choice to take it. "Martha Jones."

"Nice to meet you, Martha."

"Likewise," she choked out.

This night was going to suck.


	3. Getting to know you again

"OK, now that everybody knows each other, have a seat. Rose, come help me with the drinks." Jack said, taking Rose's hand.

"Why does she have to help you?" John protested. "Oh, sorry, Doc. Forgot how possessive you are." "I'm not possessive," he protested half-heartedly. "Then you'll survive a couple of minutes without Rose. Come along, love."

Rose brushed her fingers across John's cheek as she walked away and he almost followed her out of his seat until Donna kicked him under the table. She saw the murderous look on Martha's face. He straightened himself out and cleared his throat. "Did you know she was back in the states?" He questioned. Donna rolled her eyes. "I know your brain tends to shut down whenever you see Rose, so I didn't expect you to hear me say that I did not know she was coming. She's here thanks to the workforce program." "But I thought we were supposed to switches places with the Americans. She sounds like them, but she has an accent." Martha wanted to know. "She's from London, yeah, but her dad is American, so she has dual citizenship."

* * *

"So, gorgeous, how long are you in town for?" Jack asked as they wanted for the drinks. "How's permanently sound?" She asked with a smile. Jack grinned. "You moved back?"

"Yep."

He cheered, making the people sitting at the bar look at them. "Sorry. Thank God for the workforce program, huh?"

"Better believe it, baby. I loved living in the states, but this is home. I missed everyone."

"Including the Doctor?" Rose blushed and nodded. "He missed you, too. A lot. I know you were ok when you left, but it still took a while for him to bounce back."

"He wasn't the only one. I missed him terribly the time I was long. Thought about calling, but we promised each other, we'd make a life first, then come back."

"You know Martha is his girlfriend now, right?" Rose nodded. "And I respect that. I left a boyfriend back in New York. Mark."

"You love him?"

"I do, I really do. But I'm not in love with him."

"Hmm, he does have a tough act to follow. As does Martha."

"I'm glad he's seeing someone, though. I never wanted him to be alone."

"Rose Tyler, you are something else. You always think of other people before yourself, even if it means the life of your love with someone else."

"He may be the love of my life, but you're my soul mate, Jack." She promised him. Being someone's soul mate wasn't always sexual. It was someone being there for you, no matter what, through the good and the bad, sticking by your side, and accepting everything about you, the light and the dark. And more often than that, it was always being the middle man and running messages back and forth in the middle of the night whenever you and your boyfriend were fighting. That was Jack. He was Rose's rock and shoulder to cry now. Donna was the same for John, so there was no jealous between them.

Oh, there was in the beginning. Before Rose and John got together, when they were in the stage where they acted like a couple, but they weren't officially. Jack caused a lot of fights between them, and the last major, epic fight they had, ended in them kissing the hell out of each other and becoming an official couple as the sun rose. Jack showed up to school with a huge grin and a black eye, courtesy of John. Of course, back then he didn't go by John. He went by Doctor, a nickname Rose had given when they were much younger and he told her his dream of being a Doctor. It stuck all through high school and their first year of college before she moved to America. He dropped it and went by John. He didn't want anyone else calling him that unless their name started with R, J, or D.

"Here's your order." Rose shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts and grabbed the other tray, following Jack. She had a feeling that things were going to be a lot more interesting now that she was back.

* * *

"Finally." John grumbled. Donna was starting to drive him nuts with the subtle insults she kept aiming Martha's way. Not that the med student knew, but he did.

"Aw, did you miss me?" Jack teased. "Not you," he shot back. Rose ducked her head to hide the grin, not wanting to rile Martha up. Not on purpose anyway. "Hand it over," Donna demanded and Rose handed her her fruity drink. Donna took a long sip and Rose chuckled. "Blimey, Donna, ease up."

"Oh, hello, Pot. Nice to meet you. I'm Kettle." Jack laughed, handing John his regular coke and rum.

"Can't believe you still drink that weak shit." Jack complained.

"It's not weak."

"It's a man's drink." John and Rose said at the same time. She grinned at him and he laughed. "Oi, don't start that again. Drove me mad, you two finishing each other's sentences." Donna complained.

"That's not the only thing they finished together," Jack said slyly. Rose gasped and thumped him on the chest. "Oi!"

"Ow! What the hell!"

"So, how do you all know each other?" Martha asked, trying to ignore Jack's last statement. "Well, when my dad married Donna's mum, when we were ten, we moved to London. The Doctor," he nodded at John, already slipping into using the old nickname, "was already there. Since Donna didn't want to play with two hyper ten year olds, it was just me and the Doctor. We became best friends and he practically lived with us."

"Until Rose moved to town." Donna said with a smile.

John shook his head. "Oh, come off it," Donna laughed, "As soon as you saw her standing on the doorstep with her parents, you were head over heels."

"I was not!" He protested, his cheeks red. "I agree," Jack said.

"Thank you, Jack."

"You were too shy to know how to approach her anyway." Donna and Rose had a good laugh at that. Some part of Martha was glad to know it wasn't just her he was shy around. It was just his nature. "Of course, mind you, once he got that gob running, the only one who could understand him even a little was Rose." Donna said and Martha's good feeling disappeared.

"Anyway, we all became close, basically growing up and getting into all kinds of trouble. These two particularly," Jack said with a smile.

"Uh, hello! You were right there with us!" Rose reminded him with a frown. "Half of it was us trying to keep you from getting smashed. As soon as you discovered how to flirt, you were gone, and pissing off half the neighborhood boys!"

"Your brain worked faster than your feet," John agreed.

"So you guys grew up together?" Martha questioned.

"Yep." Rose said, popping the p. "We went to school together. Although I don't know how Jack graduated, considering he only showed up to take the tests."

"And passed with flying colors. Better than some people at this table." Donna thumped her step-brother on the arm. "Shut it! I tried my best and you know it! I did better than Rose!" "Oi! Why am I bringing brought into this?" The blonde demanded to know. "You were rubbish at math and science." "I will have you know that I got a B in chemistry and physics." Rose replied haughty.

Jack laughed. "I still think you cheated. You were terrible."

"I had a very good teacher," she said, smiling at John, who grinned back.

"Ha! Teaching, is that what you two were doing in your bedroom with the door locked and stereo going?" Jack said with a suggestive grin.

"Hey now! Nothing of that sort was going on then!" John informed him.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"I'll never believe that. Donna?"

"Sorry, but I'm with Jack. You two were dating, it was only natural-"

"Hang on, what?" Martha demanded angrily. She turned to face John, who tugged on his ear nervously. "Yes, Rose and I were together for some time."

"Some time?" Martha repeated.

"So, Rose, what part of the workforce program are you?" Jack said hurriedly, saving John from answering the question. "I'm a teaching assistant and sometimes research. It depends."

"I can't see you teaching." Donna said honestly. Rose laughed. "Neither can I. That's why I'm only an assistant. I mostly grade papers, tell students what they missed in class if they were gone, and help answer questions the best I can."

"And the research part?"

"Mostly astronomical things. Looking for dying stars and logging them in, writing down what stage they're in. Helping plot black holes and things like that." She reported.

"Wow, sounds heavy. Good for you!" Jack praised, hugging her.

"Jack is right. Well done, Rose." John said with a proud smile. Rose blushed at the praise. "Still can't take a complement, huh?" Jack chuckled, laying his arm around her shoulders.

"Enough about me. What about you, Captain Harkness? I see they still haven't tossed you out yet."

"They need me, babe. They can't toss me."

"They will if you continue to shag everyone with a pulse." Donna pointed out.

"Don't ask, don't tell." Jack answered smugly.

"That does not mean sleep with half the battalion," Rose scolded.

"I will have you know, that _I _got hit on today. He approached me, not the other way around."

"I'm sure you discouraged it." John said dryly. Jack smirked. "He was hot. So no."

Rose just shook her head. "Nice to see some things don't change," she commented.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Jack said, taking a drink.

"Moving on. Donna, how are you, hon?" Rose asked, turning her back to Jack.

"Just peachy, sweetheart. I love my job."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm still at the insurance company. But I am the assistant director for my department."

"Oh, brilliant!" Rose cheered.

"Yes, thank you. Been busy the last couple of weeks though, helping the Americans catch on."

"How is your new boss?" John asked, draining the last of his drink. "God bless those Americans! I love him! He's so laid back, but really knows how to get the job done. We've gotten more done this quarter than we have in the last two quarters since he showed up." Donna gushed.

"Wow. Going to suck when he leaves right?" Rose asked, standing up. "I am going to miss him terribly." Donna admitted as Rose left. "And he is handsome too."

"How handsome?" Jack questioned, perking up. "Never you mind. I won't have you shagging my boss when I actually like this one." "Sure that's the only reason?" John teased. "Innuendos from you?" Donna gasped mockingly. John glared at her. "Funny." He looked up when Rose stopped by his seat, holding out a fresh coke and rum. He blinked before beaming at her. "Dunno how I got along without you."

She smiled softly, brushing his hair back. "You managed just fine." She nodded at Martha. "Got someone to take care of you."

Martha melted when John turned and smiled at her. Maybe things weren't as bad as she thought.

"Speaking of people to take care of, you seeing anyone, Rose?" Donna questioned, watching John's reaction.

"I have a guy in New York, yeah."

"What's his name?" Jack asked, not knowing the name.

"Mark. Mark Maileoi."

"Is he a good bloke?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, he really is a sweetheart. Treats me right and proper. Has a good job and rings his mum every weekend. He lost his father about two years ago and she's had a bit of a time, so Mark rings her and sees her whenever he can."

"Blimey. Sorry about his dad." Donna said with a wince.

"Yeah, but Mark's made his peace with it."

"How did you meet?" Martha questioned. Hopefully, this relationship would keep her away from John.

"We met through work. When I moved to New York, he was sort of my mentor. Helped me get my bearings until I could everything on my own. It wasn't love at first sight or anything, but we did grow close and I really do love him."

"Sounds nice." Martha said with a real smile.

"Yeah, Mark is pretty amazing."

"Is he a pretty boy?" John asked casually. Rose looked at him. "I know how you feel about them…" he trailed off. "He is a pretty boy. Actually, he's ginger." Jack sucked in a breath and whistled low. John's hand tightened around his glass before relaxing. "Ginger."

"Not a good thing to be in America." Rose informed him. "He gets teased all the time for it."

"Idiots," John groaned. "Well, is he…rude?" Rose shook her head. "Not a mean bone in his body."

"Hmm. Not rude and ginger." He shook his head slightly. "Interesting combination."

"I didn't go looking for him, Doctor." It wasn't an apology. "No, they always find you," he said with a smile. It wasn't a sign of forgiveness.

"How did he feel about you being gone a year?" Martha asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Actually, it's going to be more than a year." Rose admitted. Martha's heart sank. John looked at her, puzzled. "How long are you staying?"

Rose looked him dead in the eye and smiled the one smile he could never resist. "Forever." she breathed.

And just like, John fell in love with her all over again.


	4. Seven Months

The amount of research that went into this chapter regarding RAF bases and universities is ridiculous. Trust me on that. Ok, so, here we start to see the stage being set for the future.

* * *

Jack walked Rose to her car, breathing in the night air. It was close to one in the morning, and they had made plans to meet for breakfast tomorrow morning before splitting up. Donna left first, hugging Rose tightly and getting her new mobile number. Then Martha had said something about having to be at the hospital later which meant that John had to leave. He hugged Rose like he was sure she was going to disappear. He got her new number, her address and everything in between. He even offered to pick her up after he dropped Martha off at the hospital for their breakfast date. Not so much as offered as told her. Rose didn't even hesitate. Of course, she did feel a bit bad when she heard Martha yell at him all the way to the car. Now it was just her and Jack.

"You look dead on your feet, gorgeous." Jack observed. "I am a bit knackered. Avoiding Martha's dead glares took a lot out of me, I'm afraid."

Jack chuckled. "She does not like you."

"She don't even know me." Rose defended herself. "'don't even know me'? Nice grammar. Those Americans teach you that?" Jack teased.

"Shut it, Harkness." Jack hugged her to him. "Look, don't worry about Martha, ok. You're home, for good. That's what's important."

* * *

Though she had gotten little sleep, what with the different time changes and the excitement of seeing The Doctor again, she was all bright eyed and bushy tailed the next morning. She hadn't stopped smiling since last night, unable to believe the way she and The Doctor were able to fall back into old habits, and the fact that he didn't seem angry with her for breaking it off. In fact, it seemed like he was still in love with her, just as she was still in love with him.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she saw The Doctor's car, a blue Nissan Focus, with dirty white trimming. She grinned and waved him down. He pulled into the parking lot and she jumped into the passenger seat. "Hey!" She greeted, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. He turned red and stammered out a good morning before pulling back into the street and making his way to the café they agreed upon. "You sleep alright? What with the time changes?" The Doctor asked with a smile. She nodded and they took the time to catch up with what they had been doing all these years and before they knew it, they were laughing and heading inside the small building, hand-in-hand like they hadn't just spent years apart.

Donna was already there and had already ordered for them. "Soon as Jack can tear hisself away whoever he was doing last night, he'll be here." She informed them.

"Oh good," John groaned. "That's always a lovely image you want to have before brekkie." he complained.

Rose giggled, smiling at him. He was immediately distracted by the tip of her tongue peeking out between her teeth. "Poor Doctor," she cooed sympathetically. He grinned at her, ignoring Donna's over-exaggerated sigh of disgust. The door to the café opened and Jack sauntered in, looking very pleased with himself.

"Morning Jack!" Rose greeted.

"Yes it is, Miss Tyler," he agreed, taking her hand and kissing it. "Yes, it is." He dodged John's swatting hand and slid in next to Donna. They began talking about old times when the waitress delivered their food. Jack winked at her with a grin and Donna had to shoo away the blushing young girl. "Can't you keep it in your trousers for five minutes, you git?" She scolded.

Jack shrugged unapologetically before turning to Rose. "Right, so have they told you where your next duty station is?" He questioned.

"One of the local universities I image," she said, taking a sip of John's tea. "Oi," he mocking scolded, snagging a piece of bacon. She slapped his hand. Donna rolled her eyes at their domestics, though she was thrilled on the inside. Hopefully John would break up with Mad Martha and go back to Rose.

It was then that Rose's mobile rang and she quickly fished it out of her pocket. She frowned at the number before answering it. "Rose Tyler. Oh, Hello Director Jameson, how are you?"

Director Richard Jameson was in charge of the workforce program, more specifically, where everyone was to report to for their new job, so to speak. He assigned doctors and nurses to the hospitals, the soldiers and such to the bases and of course, the teachers and their assistants to the different universities. The group of three watched in silence as Rose nodded and listened to what the director was saying. "Ok, sir, I will report there Monday morning. You have a good day, sir." Rose hang up and sighed.

"So, where are you?" Donna asked. There were only so many universities that catered to research assistants, who also worked as TA's. The nearest university she knew was Queen Mary, University of London, where John taught. They all lived in London their whole lives, and John wasn't so keen on leaving. Jack (despite the fact that he was in the army), had a lot of experience and expertise in planes; he was stationed at RAF Northolt.

"I'm lucky, apparently. They're sending me to Queen Mary." Rose announced. "I'm working with one of the young professors who lost his TA to the workforce program.

John could not believe his luck. He thought Rose moving back to London had been the best thing to happen to him in a while, but having her work at the university along side him was the top.

Rose didn't understand why everyone was looking at her. "What?" she finally asked, discretely brushing her face for any stray crumbs. "Didn't John tell you where he teaches?" Donna asked, setting it up. Rose turned to face her lover.

"I teach at Queen Mary. Freshman physics. And I just recently lose my teaching assistant." he informed her with a smile. Now Rose was the one who couldn't believe her luck.

"Would you look at that," Jack said, grinning at John and Rose, who were staring at each other in awe and disbelief. "You know, some people would call this fate."

* * *

It was after ten when John's mobile rang and he quickly snatched it so it wouldn't wake Martha. They had gotten in a row earlier that evening. Well, he said "they", but it was really more "her", since she was the one who had gotten upset upon hearing that Rose was his new teaching assistant. It wasn't like _he_ had any control over it! She had stomped off to the bedroom, fuming and muttering under her breath about calling her mother. He ignored her and pulled out his lesson plan, which was what he had been working on before his mobile rang. "Doctor Smith."

"Hello, Doctor."

John felt a warm feeling seep through his veins at the sound of Rose's voice. "It's a bit late, Miss Tyler."

"It's never late for insomniacs," she teased back.

"What can I help you with?" He asked, pushing aside the black notebook he had been working on.

"I'm nervous about tomorrow. I don't know what to wear and I want to make a good impression." She admitted.

He scoffed. "Well, A, there's nothing to be nervous about. They're freshman morons-"

"who just happen to be taking physics." she interrupted.

"-and second, there is no doubt in my mind that you can never make a bad impression. Once they see you, they'll pay more attention to you than to me." He teased with a laugh.

"Stop it, you're making me blush, Doctor." she ordered, giggling.

"That's not hard." Her laugh did something to him, still after all these years.

"Can you come over? Just for a bit?" She asked, suddenly shy.

John cast a look towards the dark bedroom where his girlfriend slept. She was a heavy sleeper. "You live by Jack right?"

* * *

Jack tied his robe close harshly, snatching up the never-ending ringing mobile. "What?" he barked.

"Hello, Jack? It's Martha, Martha Jones."

He took a deep breath. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you knew where John was?"

"You called me asking where your boyfriend was?" He asked calmly.

"I woke up and he was gone!"

"I am about to get laid, Martha Jones. I am not the Doctor's keeper!" He ground out between clenched teeth. He took another calming breath. "Look, is his bag still there?"

"No, all his stuff for work is spread out over the counter."

"Well, there you go! He probably went to the university to get something he forgot. Case closed. Good night!" He snapped the mobile shut and rushed back up the stairs to Ianto, his good mood restored.

* * *

"Still no manners, eh?" Rose teased when she heard the front door to her apartment open.

"How'd you know it was me and not some robber, taking advantage of your security, or lack thereof?"

"Still running that gob." She said to herself with a grin. "For one, I heard your car."

"My car?"

"Sorry, the TARDIS."

John poked his head into the kitchen. "Tea?" He questioned.

"Got the goods?" She asked over her shoulder.

He grinned and wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, naughty," she teased. He held up the still hot bag of chips and she sighed dreamily.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Are you still nervous about tomorrow?" John questioned, leaning against the headboard of Rose's bed. He was watching her go through several different outfits, looking for the right one.

"Honestly, yeah. I know I shouldn't, but I want to make a good impression, ya know?"

He chuckled. "As if you could make any other."

She hung the blouse she was looking over back up and laid down on the bed next to him. She rolled onto her stomach and his fingers automatically traced the initial 'DJS' tattooed on her lower back. He had a matching one on the inside of his right bicep that read 'RMT'.

"Tell me about Martha." she asked quietly, lying there in a pink tank top and boy-cut knickers. He drew in a deep breath, his eyes tracing the lines of her beautifully long legs, still tone from all the running they had taken up when they were younger.

"Martha. I met her when I was in the hospital about a year ago. She was in her third year."

"Why were you in the hospital?" Rose asked, concerned.

"I got my arm broken helping out Jack in a fight." She leaned over and placed a healing kiss on his left forearm and bicep. "She was nice and really smart, so we met for coffee. The rest is history."

"When did you start living together?"

"Oh, about four months ago." She nodded slowly. "I miss our apartment. The one over Jack and Donna's garage?"

"It's still there." John said softly.

She gently laid her hand on his chest.

"Do you remember the promise we made?" He questioned, moving closer to her, cupping her cheek with one hand.

"Yes." She breathed softly.

"There's still seven months left." Their eyes met and just like always, they were the only ones in the universe.

"But Martha…"

"Seven months." He said firmly, resting his forehead against hers.

"Seven months." She repeated.

* * *

I do love a good set-up. Sorry Martha, but your days are numbered mwhahahahaha!


	5. First day of school

Here is where we start to Rose and John flirting with the line between innocent and naughty ;)

* * *

"What the bloody hell is this?" Donna screeched when she saw her step-brother in the break room at her office. It had been one hell of a morning, what with Rose starting her first day and ringing her at the ass-crack of dawn, freaking out. It took Donna an hour to talk her off the edge, and she was tired.

"I came to see you." Jack said innocently, ignoring the young female standing beside him, looking up at him with awe. Donna glared, yanking his left ear.

"Ow! Hey, what the hell?" Jack cried as she dragged him out the room. She grumbled under her breath all the way to her desk, ignoring her brother's cries of abuse.

* * *

"How do you think John and Rose are doing?" Donna asked, munching on a carrot.

Jack shrugged. "She seemed a bit nervous, but I think Doc will help her out."

She nodded even as she toyed with the idea of going to visit them. They were sitting on a park bench not far from her office, enjoying the warm sun after the last four days of damp.

"Think maybe we should drop in on them?" Jack questioned around a mouth full of burger.

"That's disgusting, close your gob!" Donna scolded. "And yes. Let's go."

* * *

Martha was asking herself the same question on the other side of town. Her lunch break was starting soon and she wondered if she should go see her boyfriend. He didn't like her visiting him when he was teaching, but Martha wanted to see how he and Saint Rose were doing. Mind made up, she quickly finished the chart she was writing and rushed to the locker room to her bag.

* * *

John was about to throttle his (former) favorite student. Hayden was no doubt his brightest student, but he was a ladies' man and right now he was putting the moves on his Rose. And just like when they were younger, it did not sit well with him. It started out alright. Hayden helped her with the names and how things worked. He immediately turned on the charm and hadn't stopped. He wasn't the only one. As John predicted, all activity stopped when Rose entered the room with him.

She blushed at the attention at first, but then Joanna, one of his best students, piped up loudly, "Oi! You blokes act like you never seen a woman before! Shut your gobs and move on!"

That snapped everyone back into action. John explained about the workforce program and yes, she wasn't an American like Jessica, his old TA, was. His morning class had warmed up to her and he was grateful. But now he was ready to toss Hayden out on his arse.

"Shove off Hayden! She's already taken! Go find some other unsuspecting female to prey on!" Joanna's voice and sharp ordered jolted John out of his thoughts and he was never more grateful to the young girl than now. Hayden glared at her before tossing Rose a wink and leaving the room.

"Joanna, the position for my favorite student has just opened up and you've been nominated." John announced and Joanna smirked.

"By who?"

"By me." Joanna bowed her head slightly. "Than I accept the nomination."

"Good, you've got the position." Joanna laughed, looking over her shoulder at Rose, who was watching with an amused smile.

"She is beautiful, Professor." The young Londoner admitted.

"She always has been." John said with his own smile.

Joanna nodded her head with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Doctor."

"Goodbye Joanna."

He watched her leave with a fond smile, though it quickly turned into a smirk when he felt Rose's arms snake around his waist from behind. "Mr. Hayden has no idea how lucky he is." She mumbled into his back.

"Don't know what you're talking about." John said with a sniff, bringing his hands up to hold hers to his abdomen. She snorted before standing up on her tip toes.

"Right. S'why you had that look on your face." She said into his ear.

"What look?" He questioned, turning around in her arms. She shifted and lifted her arms so they were around his neck.

"The Oncoming Storm." She whispered against his lips.

"Wow."

John groaned when he heard Jack's voice. "Do you mind?" He asked over his shoulder, holding Rose closer.

"We came to see how your first day was going, Rose." Donna said, entering the room.

"Oh, just smashing." She said with a teasing smirk on her face.

"Oi." John protested, sliding his left hand down her back and giving her a light smack on her bum. She gasped and jumped slightly before looking at him with dark, desire filled eyes.

"Oi! Knock it off!" Donna snapped, moving in between them. "There will be none of that in my presence." She said sternly.

Jack pulled Rose into his arms, ignoring John's dark look. "So, how it's going so far?"

"Alright, yeah. Done with the morning classes and they seem nice. Brilliant lot, of course, but most of them have regular lives." Rose answered.

"Regular lives?" Donna asked.

"Not locked in their dorm rooms working on equations all night." Rose explained.

"Oh, you mean like this one here." Donna said, pointing at John over her shoulder.

"Oi!"

"Pretty much, yeah. We still have three afternoon classes to get through." Rose giggled.

"You'll be ok." Jack said reassuringly, kissing her temple.

John turned when he heard a knock on his door and was surprised to see Martha. She never visited him, so this was interesting. He smiled when he saw her. "Martha! Hello."

Martha came in with a smile. "Hey, John." She crossed to him, kissing him hello. Rose turned her head into Jack's shoulder and he tightened his arms around her.

"This is a surprise." John said.

"Yeah, I'm on break and decided to see how you and Rose were doing on your first day."

"Oh, just smashing." He said with a small smirk that Martha didn't understand, but made Rose blush. "That's good." She turned to Rose, noting that she was wrapped in Jack's arms and John didn't seem to mind. _Why should he?_ She questioned herself. _YOU'RE his girlfriend, not Rose._ She hushed herself.

"Getting along, Rose?"

"Oh, yeah. They seem like a good lot, brilliant, so they'll probably be helping me out." She said with a laugh and Martha joined her.

"Always feel odd around them, knowing they could work out twenty equations in their head in the time it takes for me to tie my shoe!"

"Yeah!" Rose agreed. It was nice to see them getting along, but John was hoping to have Rose to himself for their lunch break, instead of the whole group.

But it seemed that luck was not on his side, as they spent all their lunch breaks together. Rose saw Jack and Donna to their cars, leaving John and Martha alone in his classroom.

"You and Rose seem to make a good team." She said.

"Yes, well, Rose and I know how the other works, having spent a good deal of our younger years together. Along with Jack and Donna, of course. Yep, always the four of us together, knowing how the other works. Jack could take over for Rose cause he knows how I work, Donna as well, but it's just as well that it's Rose, since they have their own jobs and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't enjoy the work. I mean, Jack would be too busy trying to shag every single one of my students, whereas Rose knows how to be professional and keep that line drawn-"

"John! Take a breath." Martha said with a laugh and John flushed. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I better be getting back. I'll see you at home, yeah?"

"Yes, see you later." He kissed her goodbye and watched her go.

He was shuffling some papers around his desk when Rose finally came back in, her cheeks flushed from the wind outside, and her hair wind blown and a smile and she never looked more lovely to him than right now. He was pretty sure that it was written all over his face, because she giggled and blushed all at once. "Stop it." She ordered playfully.

"Ah, you know I can't help my thoughts whenever you're around, Rose Tyler. Never could and possibly never will." He teased back.

"Is that the only thing you can't help whenever I'm around?" She asked with a seductive smile.

John swallowed before looking round the room. "Why don't you come over here and find out?" He said softly, already moving towards her. He knew a part of him should feel guilty for flirting so heavily with Rose, but he didn't. He felt right. Like he'd finally found the part of him that'd gone missing when Rose left for the states.

* * *

A little saucy ending


	6. All couples have rows

Of course, it wouldn't be a Rose and The Doctor story, if there wasn't a good row :)

* * *

Joanna looked between her professor and his TA. The tension was so thick you could've cut it with a knife. Joanna was always early so she could catch up on some sleep and jumped when the door slammed open and Rose came stomping into the room, face red with anger and ready to kill someone. Joanna tired to make herself invisible when Professor John (as he was jokingly referred to as) followed her, just as angry.

"Are you mad?" He yelled. "You could've been hurt!"

"An' what was I supposed to do? Jus' stand 'here an' watch them punch each other out?" Rose shouted back.

"Security was on its way! You didn't need to jump in between them, Rose!" He informed her.

"By the time they'd gotten there, one of 'em boys would've been seriously hurt!" She argued

"So? Better them than you!" John shouted.

"I can take care of myself! I don't need you to protect me John!"

Joanna winced at the look on John's face. Hurt, big time. His features went cold, while Rose looked horrified at what she had said. It was the first time the young student had ever heard Rose call him by his first name. John cleared his throat and shifted, his body language closed off. "Joanna needs the experience," Joanna jerked at hearing her name, "so you won't be needed today, Miss Tyler."

Rose shook her head, lower lip trembling. "No, you're not dismissin' me. Not in th' middle of a fight." Her voice was shaky.

"Go home, Rose, before I say something I can't take back." John warned with a growl.

"M'not leavin' you! I love you." The last part was whispered so that the young student couldn't hear, but the look on her teacher's face made her wish that she could've. His head bowed, shoulders slumped slightly and he took a deep breath. Rose took a chance and cupped his cheek, raising his head. He looked up at her, his eyes so expressive, telling her he was so sorry he lost his temper, but she really had scared him.

"M'sorry." she said softly, holding his eyes. They both heard voices of students in the hall making their way to the room. He sighed before leaning forward and kissing her forehead, lingering.

It really was fascinating to witness, Joanna decided. Priding herself as a woman of science, love, _real love_, wasn't something she really believed in, having no good example. The idea of loving one person for the rest of your life seemed far-fetched, especially when infidelity was everywhere and it seemed like the other person drove you mad all the time. And not in a good way. But this, watching Rose and Professor John, you could see the love between them. The looks, touches, the way personal space meant nothing, It was the way they seemed…incomplete without the other. And it was the way they couldn't leave a fight, wanting to work through it and come out stronger in the end. Perhaps for the first time in her life, Joanna started to believe in real love.

* * *

John watched as the last student left the room, making plans with his girlfriend over his cell phone. He had calmed down from earlier and now felt like an asshole. He should've remembered that Rose was the type of woman to step in the middle of a fight. Play-fighting with Jack had toughened her up. But at the same time, he still felt like her lover, wanting to protect her. The one thing they needed to get back was the open relationship they had before - no secrets, say what's on your mind, and never go to bed angry. He sighed softly, but somehow Rose heard. She always heard. She laid aside the pile of reports handed in by the students.

"You alright" She questioned, concerned.

"No, I'm not." Her concern deepened.

"I was an ass earlier. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. I know that even though it's been years, you can take care of yourself. It's just…I still feel like…your lover." He admitted, closing the distance between them, and gently taking her hand.

"Doctor," she began softly.

"Forgive me, Rose." He pleaded softly.

"I already did." She assured him with a soft smile and a tender touch to his cheek.

He kissed her softly, restraining himself from throwing her across his desk and making her his again. The last four months had been torture for him, even more so lately, but he didn't want to cheat on Martha anymore than he already had. She deserved better than him. Rose had the same desires, he knew. She called him one night two months ago, asking him to come over. She told him that she had broken up with Mark and confessed how much she still wanted him and how she struggled to contain her reactions to him. He confessed the same, and after a conversation where they reached a decision to not cross the line until the promise timetable had passed, he left and ended up taking one of the coldest showers in his life. He was brought out of his thoughts by Rose's arm sliding around his neck. He blinked and looked at her. He leaned forward and brushed his lips across her forehead, a poor substitute for the place he really wanted to kiss.

"Doctor, you know how I feel about you." She said, looking up at him. He gathered her to him in a tight hug.

"Can you feel it?" He asked, needing to know.

"Even when you're not around." She assured him.

* * *

Martha turned on her heel and walked away from her boyfriend's classroom, seething with jealously. She hadn't been able to see them, but she'd heard enough of the conversation. She had been putting up with Rose and her declining relationship with John for the last four months. If she thought he'd been distant before, it became worse. He spent nearly every waking moment with the blonde, to the point where they had been mistaken for boyfriend/girlfriend and one incredible moment that still left Martha breathless with anger, they had been mistaken for newlyweds one night when the whole group were eating out. Martha had been noticing more and more touching between them lately; lingering hugs, touching each others' faces. Rose had a habit of holding onto his arm every chance she got and they sat so close together, they seemed like one person. They talked on the phone until the early morning hours, even though they were going to see each other in a few hours. When his classes were done for the day, they spent all afternoon at her apartment, hanging out (although sometimes she suspected more than that) and would finally emerge around dinner time.

The only thing that changed was their love life. John became more and more attentive in bed, something she thanked God, and Rose's return, for. But she didn't want a relationship based just on sex; she wanted everything. She knew John was capable of it, but it seemed to Martha that he had already given some much of himself to Rose, leaving her with crumbs. And she was sick of it. She had work far too hard at her relationship with John to let some blonde ex take it all away.

* * *

BTW, Joanna's view of love, is very closely related to mine. I tend to not believe in real love or marriage for that matter, so expect to see some of those issues pop up now and again, but alas, have no fear, there's always a happy ending :)


	7. Hospital visit

John burst through the front doors of the hospital, running to the front desk, Donna hot on his heels. "I'm looking for my friends, Captain Jack Harkness and Rose Tyler." The nurse looked up the information before looking back at him.

"Are you family?" she asked politely.

"Jack is my brother and Rose is his wife," Donna answered, nodding at John.

"Third floor, room 315." John thanked her with a hurried smile. He rushed to the elevator and stabbed the button repeatedly before Donna yanked his hand away.

"Calm down," she said, amused. "They're ok, John. They would've said otherwise." She reminded him.

"I'm taking the stairs." He said, turning and heading for the stairwell. Donna shook her head and boarded the elevator.

She got off and hoped she was going in the right direction. She breathed a sigh of relief to herself when she heard Jack's voice. She recognized his tone. "Nothing ever stops you, eh?" She asked, entering the room.

"Donna!" Jack cheered, his leg propped up in a brace. "They must have you on something lovely," she commented, noticing his glassy eyes and goofy grin.

"We've got him on a mild painkiller. Later we'll put a cast on his leg and you can take him home." The doctor in the room informed Donna with a smile.

"Thanks. And this one?" she nodded at Rose, who was watching the doorway. Her arm was in a sling and she wore a bandage on her shoulder.

"She's alright. Her arm will be sore for a few days, so I'm giving her some light painkillers. She'll need to wear the bandage for a couple of days, so I'll show you how to change it." Donna smiled when Rose's face lit up.

"Gotten over your panic attack, yeah?"

John ignored her, going over to Rose. "You alright?" he asked, taking her hand.

"I'm always alright." she said cheekily. He smiled, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"Doctor!" Jack piped up, near shouting. John winced and looked at his friend.

"Out of his mind." Donna said.

"As opposed to…?" Rose giggled. "

The cheek!" Jack exclaimed, offended.

John turned to the doctor in the room. "Doctor John Smith."

"Doctor Taylor. Miss Tyler will be fine. She has some bruises along her back and shoulder. Her right arm must stay in the sling and her shoulder bandaged for at least five days. Otherwise, you can take her home." Dr. Taylor explained.

"Thank you so much." John said, extremely grateful that his Rose was ok.

"You take Rose. I'll stay with Captain Druggy here." Donna suggested. John nodded.

"I'll get a nurse to bring the paperwork." Dr. Taylor said with smile and left.

"Rose, what happened?" John questioned, taking a seat on the bed near her feet. Jack was laying down, finally quiet.

"I picked up Jack and we were leaving the base for lunch. When we were at the light, this car came out of nowhere and slammed into Jack's side, knocking me against my door and Jack's leg got jammed." She explained.

"Thank God you're both alright." Donna said. "Yeah, s'really lucky, us." Rose agreed.

John gathered her in his arms gently, tucking her head into his neck. Rose sighed, breathing in his scent and wrapping her good arm around him waist.

"Knock knock." Donna looked towards the doorway. "Martha." She greeted.

John opened his eyes to see his girlfriend. "Hey."

"Heard Jack and Rose were in an accident. How are you, Rose?" Martha asked, concerned.

"Sore, but alright. Probably wake up tomorrow and hate the world." she joked and Martha laughed.

"I'll get you some painkillers before you leave. And Jack?" "Broken leg. And some really good drugs." Donna said. The Captain gave a loud snore, breaking the tension.

A nurse came in with the release forms. "Here you are, Doctor Smith." "Ah, yes, thank you." John scribbled his name on all forms before handing them back. Since he was going to be taking care of Rose, he just signed off on everything. "Alright, Rose Tyler. Let's get you home." John helped her ease off the bed.

"Let me go get you the medication." Martha said.

"Thank you, Martha. I appreciate it." Rose said with a smile.

"It's no problem."

* * *

John was leaving the parking lot, thinking about how to work things out with both Rose and Martha when he heard her mobile ring. It was a little difficult, but she got it out of her pocket.

"Rose Tyler. Oh, mum."

John winced. If there was ever anyone he wanted to keep contact to a minimum with, it was Rose's mum.

"I'm fine mum. Just a bum shoulder. Yes, I'm out of the hospital. No, The Doctor's staying with me. No, mum, please, it's not that big a deal. Please, just-" Rose sighed and rolled her eyes at John who nodded sympathetically. "Alright, fine. I'll have The Doctor drop me off." She hung up and groaned.

"Guess your mum wants to baby you, eh?" He guessed, clicking on his turning signal and making his way to the Tylers'.

"I wanted you to baby me." She admitted softly.

He reached over and grasped her good hand. When they stopped at a light, he leaned over and kissed her. "I'll sneak in after hours and we'll play doctor." He suggested with a sensual smile.

"You're not playing fair, mister," she informed him with her own seductive smile. "I'm not well."

"Well, I guess it would be terrible of me to take advantage of you in your weakened state." He said, his voice low. They had pulled up at her parents' and had moved closer.

"I never said that," she answered in a husky tone. With her good arm, she wrapped a hand over his tie and yanked him closer, giving him a very thorough snog.

"Go inside, Rose Tyler." he said, breaking the kiss breathlessly. "I'll be over later," he promised. With one last kiss, she was out of the car and up the driveway, a small white bag containing her happy pills clutched her in good hand. John looked down at his lap. "Down boy."


	8. A background check

Anyway, here we have some background on Rose and The Doctor's relationship and why Poor Martha doesn't stand a chance. It's a short one

* * *

Jack sighed with contentment as he stretched out both his legs, crossing them at the ankles. His cast had finally come off and the first thing he wanted to do was even out his tan. The sun was in the perfect position in the sky, the water was the right balance between warm and cool, his little raft was doing its job and his beer was perfect. This was the life, he thought with a smile, tipping his head back and settling down for a nap.

"Hey Jack."

Or not.

"What can I do for you, Martha Jones?" He questioned, not moving. Once you got her out of the hospital and away from Rose and The Doctor, she was great. She knew how to have fun and could dish it as well as she could take it. Jack found himself liking her more and more, hoping to keep her friendship after the dust settled.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but you're the only person I can talk to." She said, sitting down on the concrete. Jack moved his raft closer to her and gave his full attention.

"This about The Doctor, uh, John?" She nodded.

"I need to know, Jack. How important is Rose to him? What kind of history do they have? I mean, they act like they can't bear to be apart, like they can't breathe without the other, like they can't live without the other."

Jack studied her, unaware she'd picked all that up. "They spent five years apart. They don't need the other to survive," he informed her, "as for importance, you'd have to know their history. And I know it's not my place to say."

"He won't tell me! He always shuts down whenever I ask!" Martha cried.

Jack hesitated. "Please, Jack. I need to know if there's a chance he'll cheat on me."

"John is an honorable man." Jack defended. "But, fine, I'll tell you."

"You know that John's parents are dead, right?"

"Yeah, they died when he was young." Martha said.

"John and his parents moved here from Scotland. His dad was Scottish, his mom English. He used to speak with a Scottish accent, but picked up a South London one when Rose showed up. Anyway, the first year here was when we all became friends. Then Rose moved here with her mom and dad from South London. You sure you want to know?"

Martha nodded, steeling herself.

"John was gone from day one. He didn't act like it, playing it safe and being friends. Same went for Rose. They had an instant connection, a chemistry. They danced around it though. Rose dated other guys to make John jealous, hoping to spur him into action."

"Did it work?" Martha wanted to know.

"Nope. John always thought himself above emotions like that. So I stepped in. I turned on the charms and put the moves on her. Two weeks later, John's in my living room using me for a punching bag and telling Rose he's in love with her. They were already inseparable, much like they are now, so moving from friendship to relationship was easy.

"Six months later, John and I were on a camping trip for a club we belonged to, when Rose called him. His parents had been hit by a drunk driver. His dad had died on the scene and his mom held on long enough for John to say his goodbyes. It hit him hard, being away when it happened. He blamed himself and quit the club, locking himself in his room, struggling with survivor's guilt."

"That's terrible," Martha said, crying, "poor John."

"Yeah. He wouldn't talk to anyone, not me or Donna. He stopped leaving his house, and stopped taking care of himself. When he finally collapsed from exhaustion, Rose stepped in. She dragged him to his room and tied him to the bed."

"Seriously?" Martha asked.

Jack nodded. "When he came to, she tore into him, yelling and screaming about what a jackass he was for not taking care of himself and for scaring her and finally saying his parents would be disgusted with him. He yelled back and Rose held him when he finally broke down and grieved for them. She cleaned him up, fed, got him back on a regular sleep schedule (for an insomniac) and back on track for school."

Martha let it all sink in, shocked to hear how bad her boyfriend had been. And somehow not surprised to hear that Rose had pulled her back together.

"After that, things changed. They were closer than any couple I've ever met, to the day. My dad built an apartment above our garage and John and Rose moved in together. They lived there until the first year of college. Rose's dad had to go to America for his company, and Rose went with him. She fell in love with a college down there, in New York and stayed there with her dad and her mom, who joined them. John flew down there to see her and they agreed to take a break." Jack refused to tell Martha about the promise they made to each other.

Martha sat quietly for a long moment. "Ok, that is…a lot for two people to share. No wonder he can't let go of her."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't love you, Martha." Jack said.

"No, I know that, but, it's like that saying; save someone's life makes you responsible for them. I understand now!"

Jack didn't like where this was going.

"John feels obligated to Rose!" Martha cried out, happy to have finally figured out why they were so attached to each other. Jack felt so bad for everyone in that moment; Martha for finding a way to stay in denial; and Rose and The Doctor for what was going to happen in the future.

* * *

Ya know, Martha, denial ain't just a river in Egypt.


	9. Stepping back into the past

It's amazing where your mind goes when you're trying to work on an assignment. For some reason, I was suddely struck by the image of Captain Jack Harkness explaining to The Doctor that love was a good thing. Really short one.

* * *

_John didn't know what the feeling was. He only knew that he got this feeling whenever he was around her. Rose. Ever since she came into his life a year ago, all he could do was everything short of becoming her servant. He thought about her all the time, daydreamed about her. He got butterflies in his stomach when she entered the room and his heart skipped a beat whenever she smiled at him. His palms got sweaty and sometimes he stuttered over his words, which was terrible in his opinion. He was just fine before she showed up. He didn't feel this way about Donna, and he'd known her for years._

_So, what was it about Rose Tyler that tied his insides in a knot? _

_He wondered if maybe he shouldn't ask Jack for some advice. For his faults, he did seem to know how to talk to girls, maybe he'd know what was wrong with him._

_John pushed himself up from his bed and opened his window. He stuck his head out and looked into the backyard of the Harkness'. He saw Jack laying on the grass, eyes closed and arms folded across his chest. _

"_Hey Jack!" John called out. Jack opened his eyes and turned to face his friend. He cocked his head in John's direction. "I need your help!" Jack leapt to his feet and turning a running jump, cleared the fence separating his and the Smiths'. _

_John closed his window and rushed downstairs just as Jack walked in and looked at his friend. "What's up?" _

"_Ok, I'm going to describe some symptoms to you and I need you-" Jack groaned. _

"_Look, John, "doctor" is really something you should be playing with Rose, not another guy." He informed the younger boy._

"_It's about Rose!" John insisted. Jack studied him. He looked desperate. _

"_Ok, let's go to your room." He followed the youngest Smith male upstairs and into his room. "Ok, shoot," Jack instructed, sitting on the bed. _

"_Ok, don't laugh. Whenever I see Rose, I get butterflies in my stomach. And my heart flips when she smiles at me. She's all I can think about, all I dream about and why are you smiling?" John asked, confused._

_Jack grinned at his friend, joy and happiness for his friend written on his face. "Doctor! You're in love with Rose!" _

_John recoiled back. "I'm only sixteen!" He insisted. _

"_So? Age ain't nothing but a number. Look, Doctor, it's alright." Jack soothed. John looked ready to bolt, so Jack thought about how to explain love to someone like John Smith. _

"_Ok, look, John. Being in love with someone has nothing to do with age. It deals with chemistry and biology." _

_Ok, that John could understand. _

"_All the physical symptoms you told me about are biological. It's your body's way of saying that you're interested in Rose on a physical level." John nodded. "The other stuff, are chemicals. Signals and messages are being sent to your head saying, yeah, we're interested on a more, emotional level. You with me?" Jack questioned._

_John was silent as he thought about it. It made sense now that Jack had put it that way. "How come it didn't happen with Donna?" He asked curiously. _

_Jack shuddered. "Because, one that's wrong. She's my sister. And two, something in Rose, is compatible with something in you. You understand now?" _

_John slowly nodded. "So, it's ok? That I'm…in love with Rose?" _

_Jack threw his arm around John. "Being in love is one of the best parts of life, Doctor."_


	10. Hindsight and memory within a memory

Once again, we go back into the past, to see the history between Rose and The Doctor. Like I said before, these little intermission are important to the story and help establish the unbreakable bond between the two.

* * *

_Jack Harkness liked to pride himself on being prepared for anything. Since his discovery of girls (and the fact that it didn't matter if they had boyfriends or not) he had learned all the signs that said if he wasn't careful, he was going to get punched in the mouth. He knew to look for it on a boyfriend's face so he could know when to back out gracefully and slip back behind him so he could take another shot._

_It never occurred to him to look for it on someone who wanted to _be_ the boyfriend and was extremely jealous that Jack had gotten there first and was making excellent progress. He didn't think he needed to._

_Especially when it came to his best friend. _

_In hindsight, maybe he should've he admitted to himself it was a bad idea as Donna slapped the frozen peas to his already bruising eye, cut cheek and spilt lip. Or maybe he had pushed too far. He had thought he'd gotten through to The Doctor when they had the conversation about it being ok to be in love with Rose. That was two months ago and since The Doctor still hadn't made a move, Jack got the brilliant idea that he should make The Doctor jealous enough to come to his senses and tell Rose he was in love with her._

_Problem was, Jack was _too_ good at what he did. Flirting was what he did best, so he had a tendency to throw himself one hundred percent into every girl he came across. Even Rose. _

* * *

_Of course, she was surprised at the sudden intensity of his flirting, since normally it was a quick, playful trip before back to business. But Jack seemed to be all business instead of play. Like he was really was trying to pursue her. But…that couldn't be right. He knew that she was in love with John. With The Doctor._

_Rose looked up at the black sky decorated with a million tiny bright dots signaling stars and planets. Others world, according to The Doctor. As always when her mind drifting to John Smith, she couldn't help the smile. She would always remember the look on his face when she gave him the new nickname, "_The Doctor_" when he told her about his dream of becoming a doctor. It honestly hadn't occurred to her that it would mean that much to him. But now, it was something that they shared, a kind of bond that seemed to strengthen every time they were with each other, even if all they were doing was laying on her couch, watching bad slasher films and throwing popcorn at each other. _

_Except…things had started to change between them. Since the day they met, they hadn't shared more than two days apart, whether with each other or joined by Donna and Jack. Since they were fourteen, they had been joined at the hip, having all these grand adventures in the summer and becoming top secret agents during the school year, sneaking around the empty hallways and having "meetings" by the water fountain or the bathrooms, slipping each other folded notes and looking around casually before nodding and returning to the classrooms. Donna thought it was a bit silly, the way they acted with each other. Jack insisted on being in on these "meetings", but John had told that these were top secret documents he and Rose were passing back and forth between each other._

_And actually, "_it's not even Rose and I," _John explained._ "It's The Doctor and Bad Wolf exchanging the documents."

_Rose giggled to herself. Bad Wolf. Her codename for their secret adventures. They had been watching a movie in biology about the instincts and biology of animals. The part about wolves mating only once in life seemed ridiculous to Rose. _

* * *

"Are you telling' me that wolves only 'ave _one_ mate their whole lives?" she questioned incredulously. "Hence the saying "mate for life"" John had teased her with a smile. She took time out of her disbelief to shoot him a grin and a light swat to his chest before turning back to the teacher. "But don't they get bored or something'? Bein' wif only one…she-wolf all his life?" "Yes, Rose has an excellent point. It's impossible for one wolf to be satisfied with just one she-wolf. If she keeps burning his dinner, then, by all means, he should go out into the pack and get another she-wolf."

Rose glared at him. "What?" he asked, holding up his hands in mock surrender, "I'm _agreeing_ with you!" he insisted. "You sound just like a bloke." She shot back. John raised an eyebrow. "If you're just now figuring that out, you've got bigger problems that a wolf who likes to keep it foot-loose and fancy free." Rose balled up the sheet of paper she had been doodling on, chucking it at John, who didn't have enough time to duck the flying projectile. "Oi!" He objected.

"Anyway," their teacher interjected, trying to get the attention back to the film. "Only the Alpha wolf is monogamous." Rose frowned. "It's means he's a one-wolf guy. He's perfectly happy with the she-wolf he has." John informed her. "So, then all the other wolves, they can have multiple she-wolves?" she asked, offended for her gender.

"Think of it this way, Rose," the teacher began, "John is the Alpha male-wolf," John whooped. "And you, Rose, are his mate, the Alpha she-wolf." "Ha!" Rose cried triumphantly, looking at John. "You two are the law in the pack. Any and all problems are handled by you, all judgments and punishments and whatnot are your job. You are equals." "No arguments here," John flirted with a wink. Rose blushed and ignored Jack's "aww". "To continue the analogy, Rose. All the other male wolves would be…well Jack." "You say that like it's a bad thing," Jack countered smoothly and the class laughed at that. At which point, the teacher successfully managed to get them back to the film. John leaned over and whispered in Rose's ear "You wouldn't make such a bad wolf, Tyler." Rose looked over her shoulder at him and he smiled softly. She melted and decided right then and there that she would always love him.

* * *

_Rose was brought out of the memory at the sound of Jack's surprised yelp and Donna's shocked cry. She rushed to the back door and inside the house. She stopped next to a shocked Donna, who was watching John Smith beat the crap out of his best friend, yelling at the top of his lungs that Jack had gone too far._

_Jack finally got the chance and sucker punched him, catching The Doctor in the gut and knocking the wind out of him. At this point, Mr. Harkness had come into the room and separated the two boys. "Backyard." he instructed gruffly, and let go of them. Donna took Jack's arm, guiding him to the kitchen, already yelling at him about fighting. Meanwhile, Rose grabbed The Doctor's injured hand and dragged him towards the backdoor, accepting the icepack Donna was holding out._

_Rose all but tossed The Doctor out of the house, if his stumbling indicated anything. She sat him down on the wooden chair forcefully, jerking his injured hand to her and slapping the icepack onto it. He yelped in pain and Rose glared at him. "What the hell was that John?" She asked, angry. "Man business," he answered defiantly. She cuffed him round the back of head. "What the bloody hell possessed you to start wailing on a mate like that?" "He's no mate of mine!" John announced furiously. "Why?" Rose wanted to know. John sneered. "Last two weeks, he's been all over you, Rose. Flirting with you like the world was ending. Jack knows how I feel about you, so for him to go and do that to me, is wrong." He explained, not realizing what he was saying. "He knows it kills me to see you flirt with other guys, especially when it's him! He knows-" "Exactly how to make you so jealous you can't see straight." Rose said quietly. John swallowed and looked away._

"_John," she said softly, raising a hand to cup his cheek, turning his head to face her. "Why are you so jealous?" He looked down before looking back at her. He looked so lost and so young. "I don't know what to do with these feelings, Rose. I've never felt like this before-the way you make me feel. It scares me, Rose. And I react. Badly." She always knew that The Doctor had feelings for her, but to hear him voice them was another thing entirely. "Jack, he…I guess in his own way he was trying to help me. But, it kills me, Rose, to see you with other guys." He said, his voice shaking slightly. "Why?" she asked, keeping him facing her. "Because…I love you." _

_Rose was so deliriously happy to hear John admitted that he loved her. "I love you, too, you big dummy," she teased. His smile could've lit up the whole world. He pulled her closer, resting his head against her stomach, burying his face in her shirt, his smile too big to hide completely. She kissed the top of his head before making him look up at her. She leaned down and he met her half way, in a soft but passionate kiss that sealed the never-ending, unbreakable bond between them._

* * *

_Jack smiled the best he could at the scene. All was finally right with the world. _

* * *

Damn it, why can't this be real? I could have saved all us shippers mucho heartbreak and The Doctor and Rose would've lived happily ever after.


	11. Tattoos, two hearts and a clean break

_Damn this took forever. I was looking back and notcing, wow I haven't addressed so much. Here are some explainations and the last of the background chapters before we get back into the meat of the story. There is a "bad" word in here and some suggestiveness, but no more than I've put in past chapters._

* * *

"_I don't know about this, Rose," John said, looking at the small building into front of him with unease. _

"_Come on, Doctor, where's your sense of adventure?" Rose teased, lightly nudging him. _

"_But, this is permanent, Rose. It won't wash off in the shower," he reminded her. She looped her arms around his neck. _

"_Why are you really scared?" She asked softly. _

"_What if something happens and this turns out to be nothing but a painful reminder of a failed relationship?" He said quickly. _

_Rose shook her head slightly and kissed him. "I love you," she whispered against his lips. "Nothing is ever gonna change that, Doctor. Ever." _

_He rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, too, Rose." He straightened up. "Ok, let's do this"_

* * *

_An hour later, they were both stumbling out, drunk on adrenaline. John was studying the bandage wrapped around his right bicep. Rose was adjusting her jeans around the gauze she had on her lower back. "Oh, Donna and Jack are gonna flip when they find out we got tattoos!" John cried out with a laugh. _

"_I know! Not to mention their mum." Rose giggled. _

"_Oh, I forgot about Mr. and Mrs. Harkness." he groaned, slapping himself on the forward. "They're gonna kill us," he grimaced. _

"_We're both eighteen, Doctor, and anyways, we don't need their permission." Rose said with a sniff. _

_John grinned and pulled her into a hard kiss. "Let's do something crazy," he breathed. _

"_We've got tattoos, Doctor. What's crazier?" she asked. _

"_Let's get married." _

* * *

_Jack groaned and pushed his pillow harder against his head hoping to drown out the sound of his ringing mobile. When he heard Donna knocking on his wall, he rolled over and snatched it off his nightstand. "Whoever this is better get a fucking watch." he growled. _

"_Ah! Good morning Jack!" He raised his head and yes, it was two-thirty four in the morning. _

"_What the hell, John?" _

"_I need a witness, Jack." _

"_For what?" he asked, not really paying attention. _

"_Rose and I are getting married!" came the cheerful announcement on the other end._

_Jack bolted up right and tumbled out of bed. "Ow! Shit!" he cursed, rubbing his back. _

"_Jack?" John asked, concerned. _

"_Did you just say you and Rose are getting married? At two in the morning? John, we're not in Vegas!" Jack informed him, beyond stunned. _

"_Well, your dad could do it. He's a licensed…marriage person." _

_Jack frowned at the phone. "Are you drunk, John?" _

"_No, it's just….ah… I'm trying to talk-Oh, Rose." John groaned on the other end. _

"_Oi! Knock it off!" Jack hollered, finally getting to his feet and exiting his room and heading straight for his step-sister's. _

"_Right, sorry about that. Anyway, Rose and I were wondering if you and Donna could be our witnesses and if your dad could marry us." John explained._

_Jack reached out and shook his sister's shoulder. "Donna. Donna wake up." He said. _

"_Piss off," she grumbled. _

"_Donna, seriously, wake the hell up." He growled. _

_Donna rolled over and glared at him. "What the bloody hell is it, Jack?" _

"_John and Rose want to get married. Tonight." He informed her. _

"_What?" Donna screeched, snatching the mobile out of Jack's hand. "Are you off your rocker?" She yelled. _

"_Good morning, Donna!" John greeted. _

"_Give me Rose." She ordered._

"_Hello Donna." _

"_Rose, what the hell are you two thinking? You're only eighteen, why the rush? Oh, wait, you're not pregnant, are you?" _

_Jack paled. He wasn't ready to become an uncle. Especially at his age. _

_Rose had the nerve to laugh at Donna. "No, Donna, but The Doctor and I love each other and we want to be married. Mr. and Mrs. Smith," she said in a dreamy voice. _

"_Sweetheart, are you drunk?" Donna tried to reason. _

"_M'perfectly sober." _

"_Why the rush?" Donna asked again, desperate to know what was fueling the decision. _

"_We want to be husband and wife, Donna," Rose repeated. _

"_Ok, look, why don't you and John come by the house, yeah? Talk this over." Donna listened as Rose gave the suggestion to The Doctor, who agreed._

* * *

_Jack flopped back onto his bed, absolutely exhausted. It took about two hours, but after seeing the tattoos, and realizing that The Doctor and Rose were just on a high, it was easy to talk them out marriage and into waiting until they were all settled in university. Tempers had flared and defenses had popped up, but all had been settled and Rose and The Doctor had gone back to the flat Jack's dad had built for them after The Doctor's parents passed away. It wasn't easy, suddenly having to share bathroom space with two new people, but they finally found their rhythm. _

_Jack laid his arm around his eyes, blocking out the sunlight. He didn't know what his parents would've done if Rose and The Doctor had insisted on following through._

* * *

"_Why must you go?" John whined, pulling Rose closer to him, hoping the feel of his skin against hers would be enough to keep her with him. _

"_Doctor, we talked about this," Rose answered, snuggling further into his chest, "If we're going to get married, we both need good jobs, which means a good education, yeah?" _

"_But, why America. There are plenty of good universities over here." _

"_I was born in America, John, I should at least take advantages of the schools they have over there." She reminded him, taking a deep breath so she could remember the smell of his skin. She wasn't actually going to go to school in America, she would miss him too much. But since her dad was going over there, she could at least see what kind of universities they had. They were only going to be gone three weeks. Nothing to other people, but a lifetime to them._

_John began placing several soft kisses along Rose's collarbone, hoping to entice her to forget the trip. She moaned and arched against his body. "I need to get dressed," she choked out, "so, I can pack." _

"_No packing. Packing bad." John mumbled against her chest. "Packing takes you away from me." _

_She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him up for a kiss, their tongues dueling for dominance, with John's the clear winner. He rolled her onto her back and pulled the sheet up and over their heads._

* * *

"_John? Rose? My dad wants to know if you're all packed, Rose." Jack asked, knocking on their door. It opened to reveal a grumpy John, wearing a frown and black boxers with bananas on them. _

"_She's getting her things now," he grumbled, going back to the bed and throwing himself face down. _

_Jack smiled at the childish scene The Doctor made. Rose came out of bathroom, zipping up a small traveling kit. She looked over at her boyfriend before smiling and shaking her head. _

"_He's upset that he couldn't seduce me into staying here." She explained. _

_Jack threw back his head and laughed. _

"_I can hear you," John complain louder. _

_Rose zipped shut the last duffel bag and handed it to Jack, who took it and left the room. She sat beside John and rested a hand on his back. She felt him tense beneath her fingertips. She began to trace soft patterns along his back and shoulders, but he wouldn't relax. _

"_Are you really this upset with me?" she asked softly. He didn't answer her. She hummed softly under her breath, leaning down to trail kisses along his skin. She would miss this, this quiet time with him, feeling his skin on hers, having his weight pressing against her, making her feel safe and wanted. She would miss his kisses and his touch and the way he could make her melt with a single look. She would miss all out of it._

"_What if you find someone in America? Someone better than me?" John asked quietly. _

"_That's impossible," Rose answered him, laying down beside him and resting her head on his pillow. He turned his head to face her. _

"_What if you meet someone and you fall in love with him? Someone who's better for you than me. Someone who's not so clueless about dating. Someone who isn't so tainted and guilt-ridden." He told her, lowering his eyes. _

_Rose cupped his face. "There isn't anyone in this universe, or any other for that matter, that I will ever love more than I love you." John raised his eyes. _

_He took her hand and laid it against his chest so she could feel his heart beating. "Sometimes I feel like I need two hearts, just to hold all the love I feel for you, Rose Tyler." _

_Rose blinked back tears and kissed him, needing to feel him inside one last time._

* * *

"_You're certain this is where you want to be Rose?" He hadn't seen her since she left almost two months ago. It was supposed to be just a free trip with her dad back to her birthplace, but it turned into longer, once she fell in love with New York University. She applied and was accepted and finally all her paperwork in, she was to begin classes the following week at 20. She had rang John and asked him to come see her. He was 22 and just beginning his undergrad classes and his doctorate and had found some time to finally get to the states. He already knew what she was going to say when he entered her flat. _

"_Yes, John. NYU had everything I've been looking for. The programs and majors that they offer are incredible and I still haven't picked one yet." Rose told him._

_John ran a hand through his hair. "Are you going to stay here forever?" He asked, fiddling with his keys. _

"_No, 'course not, but I can't tell you when I'll come back. I feel like I need to find myself, John. And I feel like I can do it here." John nodded. Neither one of them said anything for a long time. _

_He finally lifted his head. "I love you, Rose. So here's the deal. Five years from now, from this moment, if you've find what you're looking for, come back to England. And we'll be together. Right now, you and I are just beginning our different careers and maybe we need to focus on that instead of each other. So, five years, and then we'll start our lives together." _

_Rose nodded. Five years._

* * *

_As John caught a cab back to the airport, he could help but think, _people always leave_. No exceptions. _

* * *

Aww, how sad. I know I said that they had a good break-up, but come on. Even The Doctor would be sad about breaking up with Rose.


	12. Medical conferences and the Tylers

I don't own Doctor Who, but I do own several books on the matter and the dream of meeting David Tennant one day and a bit of a crush on Billie Piper.

* * *

"John!"

John jolted when he heard Martha yell his name. He looked around the room before at her. "What?" he asked, taking off his glasses. He had been trying to grade some projects while he was feeling motivated, but when he came to Hayden's project, he was reminded of how he had flirted with Rose, which reminded him of Rose, which reminded him that the timetable was coming up soon and that he needed to have ditched Martha by then. But then he felt bad about how casually he had thought of ditching Martha, because he did care for her, but he didn't love her. Which reminded him that he hadn't told Rose he loved her. Which made him wonder, did she really know if he did, or was she just hoping that he did and wasn't saying anything. He left him cold, thinking that Rose doubted his love for her.

"JOHN!"

"Yes! Sorry, what is it, Martha?"

Martha glared at him, slapping the magazine she'd been fiddling with onto the coffee table.

"Haven't you heard a word I said?" She questioned furiously.

John racked his brain, desperately trying to remember what she'd been babbling about. But then he remembered his excuse. He pointed to the un-graded projects sitting in front of him on the counter he was sitting at.

Martha groaned and marched over to him. "I told you, I'm leaving for a Medical Conference in three days."

John frowned. "Three days?"

"Yeah, we were just informed. Something about the memo not being circulated ahead of time. So a lot of use have been working hard to make sure we can take time off." she explained.

He hadn't noticed. Jack had been transferred to a new unit that had just finished their deployment, so he was off the hook until the next round, so they had gone celebrating. That was two nights ago. Then Donna's company had risen in rank thanks to all their hardwork and that was another celebration. And finally, Rose had had a birthday! She was now 25, and John had gone all out for her. They had all gone drinking until well into the morning and when he woke up, he and Rose were wrapped around each other and they were all in Jack's flat.

Did that make him a bad person, not even noticing that your girlfriend was working herself to the bone? What an odd expression, "working yourself to the bone". He wondered where that had come from, especially since it couldn't be possible to work yourself that hard. What kind of job would entail working yourself that hard?

He forced himself to focus. "So, when are you coming back?" He asked.

"In two weeks," Martha asked. "Since it's company money, we're staying in a pretty nice hotel and we're going to be taken care of. Can you look over yourself for that long?"

Nope. But Rose could.

* * *

"Why are you smiling?" Donna demanded to know. They were all at their usual cafe, enjoying a lunch before they had to get back to the real world.

"I'm finding myself in need of a flatmate." John said casually.

Rose's head shot up and she looked at him.

"Did you and Martha break up?" Jack asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. He had been praying for this since the conversation he had had with the female doctor.

"Martha's got a medical conference that she's attending. So, I'm going to be all by myself. Rather lonely, don't you think?" This last bit was directed towards Rose.

"Well, I guess if you _really_ need someone to look over you, you could stay with me for a few days." She offered casually.

John shook his head. "Two weeks."

"Two weeks? She's gone for two weeks?" Donna gasped happily. "This round's on me!" She cried out and Jack laughed.

John looked at Rose and smirked wickedly. She couldn't catch her breath. "Sure you can deal with me for two weeks?" he asked softly, with a sensual undertone that no-one at the table missed. Rose smirked right back. "I think I can handle it."

* * *

John wondered if he was a terrible person as he drove to Rose's flat, a bag of hot chips on the seat next to him. He had dropped Martha off at the airport earlier that morning and while he was going to miss her, it was two weeks he had alone with Rose. He would be staying at her flat, almost, in a way, re-learning how to live together. He knew he should feel guilty for going behind Martha's back, but he'd been in love with Rose for as long as he could remember. Just before Rose left for America, he told her that he needed two hearts to hold all his love for her. Oh, yeah, Rose definitely showed him how much she loved him that morning.

He frowned as he pulled into the parking lot. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He and Rose had a habit of not keeping their hands to themselves. Hmm, this could present a problem, but he wasn't walking away. He got out the car and dropped his keys into his pocket and held the bag of chips closer to his chest. Rose lived on the first floor, which was good…for a lot of reasons. He opened the door (since Rose never locked it) and called out "Rose! I'm home, love."

He almost didn't hear the other voices in the kitchen over the joy of seeing Rose dash over to him, beaming brighter than the sun. He put the chips down on the end table moments before she jumped into his arms, her own wrapped over his neck and her legs secured tightly 'round his waist. She kissed him soundly and thoroughly before pulling back.

"Hello." She greeted with a smile, once she caught her breath.

"Hello." He answered before cocking his head slightly to the left.

"D'you have company?" He asked, making his way to the kitchen with her still wrapped around him firmly. She looked so panicked so suddenly he knew it wasn't going to be good.

"What th' 'ell is this then?" He froze when he heard the screeching sound of Jackie Tyler, (Rose's mum) and his least biggest fan.

"Bugger." He cursed under his breath.

* * *

"So, how are you John?" Pete Tyler asked with a smile as he handed the younger man a cup of tea.

"Oh, fantastic, Pete." John said with a smile.

"I can see that." The elder Tyler chuckled.

Pete was the Director of a security company with ties to both Britain and America (where his mother was from), very wealthy, very down to Earth, humble. Quite the opposite of his wife. Jackie was loud, nosy, bossy, and crazy. John didn't know how Pete did it, but they loved each other. Jackie grew up in the rough part of South London, before meeting Pete, who had pulled himself up by the bootstraps and was building a company. He ran into her whilst visiting, looking for a good location for his London office. It was love at first sight and got married immediately. They moved to America, and after Rose was born, they stayed for a while before moving back to London. Though she was born in America, Rose always considered herself English, since she had learned to talk when they moved to London. When she was fourteen, they moved to South London, where both the Tylers, Harkness' and John were located.

"How's the company doing?" John asked.

"Very well. We had a bit of a rough spot, those Americans," they shared a laugh, "but we made it through."

"Brilliant. Knew you could do it, Pete."

"And you, John?" Pete questioned, sipping his tea

"Teaching's going well. So many bright minds always wanting to know more!" John praised with a wide grin.

Pete smiled before casting a look around. "And Rose?"

John also looked around. "My feelings haven't changed, Pete. I would do anything and everything to be by her side."

"But?"

"But, I am….in a relationship right now." He admitted.

"And where is she?" Pete wanted to know.

"Business trip." John told him.

"Have you crossed the line?" Pete asked, frowning slightly.

"No. Rose and I agreed we wouldn't." John assured him.

Pete nodded; he was glad to see that John hadn't changed his morals, no matter how in love he was with Rose.

"So, then, what are you doing here?" Pete asked casually.

John chose his words carefully.

"Seeing if we still want each other. We've seen that we don't need the other to survive, but there's a difference between need and want, wouldn't you say? I mean, to need someone implies that you can't live without that person, indicating a dependency or co-dependency if she needs you just as much, mind you. To want, conveys wanting something else. To want someone means you love them, that they make you happy, they understand you, they choose to be with her, not because they need you, because they can live without you, but they want you in their lives, because they just do. Rose and I, we don't need each other as much as we did when we were younger, but we do want each other. We want to see if it really is love, or merely leftover feelings."

Pete forgot how much John Smith could talk when he got started. "And if it really is love?"

"Then I will pledge my love and forever to her. I will not make her the other woman."

* * *

"What are you doin', Rose?" Jackie questioned her daughter, concerned. "You told me he was seeing someone else."

"He is," Rose answered absentmindedly, not wanting to have this particular conversation with her mum, but knowing she had to.

"So why is he 'ere?"

"He can't visit?" Rose asked.

"Is it a visit?" Jackie asked, looking at her.

"He loves me, mum." Rose said confidently. "He-"

"Is sneaking 'round his girlfriend's back! Is this th' kind of bloke you want, sweetheart?"

"We're not doin' anythin' bad." Rose defended.

"He's told you he loves you, has he?" Jackie wanted to know.

"He doesn't need to, mum! I can feel it! The way he holds me, supports me, takes care of me! He loves me, I know he does. If he didn't, he wouldn't bother." Rose said passionately.

"Rose, how'd'ya know he isn't like those other blokes, only wanting one thing?"

"We already talked about this, mum. We agreed not to go there."

Jackie always thought that her daughter loved too much, especially when it came to John, or The Doctor, as he had been years ago. She felt like he had taken Rose away from her, changing her. He had her on the side as the other woman! She told Rose, who shook her head.

"No! We made a promise. A promise to always love each other and always be together. He's my soul mate, mum."

Jackie sighed. She knew from history that she could talk until she was blue in the face, no matter, because it wouldn't change a thing. They had been so desperately in love when they were younger, never apart for long, making all these plans and whatnot; much like her and Pete were when they first met. And as much as it killed her to admit, John treated Rose like she was the only thing in the universe. He didn't shower her with fancy gifts, but with love and affection. He was always there for her, even if she felt like she didn't need him. Rose never felt alone, even when they were apart (which was rare in and of itself). They had the kind of close bond people married for thirty years had. They had been closer than close, and Jackie didn't wonder every now and again if they weren't one person sometimes. They seemed to read each other's minds, finishing the other's sentence and coming up with some crazy theories (the Royal family all being werewolves was one).

"I just don't want to see you hurt, love." Jackie said.

"He would never hurt me, mum, cause when I hurt, he hurts, too." Rose tapped her chest, over her heart.

Not for the first time, Jackie prayed that Rose would somehow survived if things went south.

* * *

"So, on a scale of one through ten, how insulting was your mother tonight?" John asked as he changed into his jim-jams.

"She must have been ill, only about a five." Rose answered around her toothbrush.

"Wow, she was really off her game." John said.

Rose spat the toothpaste into the sink, rinsing off her toothbrush and placing it back into the holder before rinsing out her mouth.

"And dad?"

"Can never spend enough time with your dad. Always has these fantastic ideas." John gushed. "Should I be jealous?" She teased, spitting into the sink, turning off the water and wiping her face with a small towel. She smiled and closed her eyes when she felt his arms come round her waist.

"I don't feel and think about your dad the way I do about you." John growled.

"Hmm, hope not." she purred, turning in his arms.

He trailed several wet kisses up and down the length of her neck. She titled her head for better access, tangling her fingers in his hair. He snuck his hands under her top and caressed her warm skin. She moaned and tugged at the hem of his night shirt, slowly pulling it over his head. He gathered her in his arms, carrying her to their bed, hitting the light switch with his elbow. They might not join together, but there were other ways to feel close.

* * *

Naughty naughty ;)


	13. Realizing the bad in the good

This is a little something I feel needs to addressed. I don't own Doctor Who, sadly.

* * *

"So, how long are you going to…not tell Martha you don't see either of you having a future together?" Jack asked casually, holding the torch so John could see. The TARDIS was acting up, so she was getting a check-up.

"Uh, not for much longer. I love Rose so much that it hurts to be from her. Martha deserves someone better than me. When she comes back, I'm going to break it off." John said.

"So, you and Rose playing house gave you the answer you wanted?" Jack questioned.

John grinned, swiping the back of one hand across his forehead, leaving a streak of grease. "Oh, yes. If I could see Rose in my future before…it was exactly how I pictured out lives together. Waking up with her in my arms, breakfast in bed, lunches together in the sun, having someone to come home to…it was like being married and I loved every second of it." He jerked the wrench and oil spilled out over his hand and down his arm. He cursed under his breath.

"Should probably change your oil more often," Jack pointed out, handing John a rag.

"Yes, thank you, Jack." He sighed as he started cleaning his arm. "I care about Martha, but I constantly feel surrounded, suffocated. I need my space and she's always around. She pushed us to move into together, but I wasn't ready."

Jack tilted his head slightly. "If you weren't so in love with Rose, would you have given Martha a better chance?"

John shook his head. "No," he admitted softly, "and that's a terrible thing to say."

Jack nodded sympathetically. "You know, this is going to hurt like hell. You shouldn't have let it get this far." He scolded gently. John nodded guiltily. "You know, she came to me, wanting to know you and Rose's history."

John looked at his friend, surprised. "Why did she ask you?"

"She thought I'd tell her," Jack said with a shrug.

"And you did." It wasn't a question.

Jack nodded.

John wiggled back under the TARDIS. "Did she say why?"

"She wanted to know if you would cheat on her." Jack admitted softly.

John bolt up right and bashed his head against the metal underbelly of the car. "Ow! Shit! Bugger! What?"

"Yeah. I told her you were honorable and loyal. I just didn't say to who." Jack said, picking at his fingernails.

John rubbed his forehead.

"Let's be honest here, John, you have been cheating on her. I know you haven't made love to Rose, but with the kissing and touching and promising Rose all these things, it is considered cheating. It's called an emotional affair. And it's not just Martha. You're cheating on Rose, too. In the physical sense. And I know Rose, she won't put up being the other woman for much longer. You've got to make a decision here, Doc." Jack informed him seriously.

John groaned and held his head in his hands. "I've got to do it. I can't live without Rose-she's my life, Jack."

"Then do it, John."

* * *

Honestly, I never really planned on Jack calling The Doctor out on his two affairs, because to be quite honest, I hadn't really admitted that it was, indeed, an affair, so this chapter was my way of addressing it and figuring out how the next chapters will go. Rose is going to have to admit to herself and others that it's time for The Doctor to put out or get out


	14. You can't keep a bad girl down

This actually took an entirely different direction than I had planned. Funny how that happens. I'm actually happy with how it turned out and I hope it explain some things. It will also set the stage for some very important developments happening pretty soon. This is kind of a filler, of sorts, getting insight into Martha, so it's a short one. I don't own Doctor Who, or Gossip Girl, from which the title comes from. Enjoy

* * *

Martha Jones stretched slowly and sensually on the bed in her hotel room, catching the attention of the man sitting at the desk, reading the newspaper. He eyed her up and down with a smile and folded the paper. He stood up and walked over, placed a knee on the edge of the bed and crawled up to her, catching her lips in a slow kiss that spoke more than either of them were willing to admit. Aloud.

Of course, she'd never dreamed it get this far. Or that she'd even be _this_ woman. Cheating on her guy just because she was in another city, another world, another place. A place where she wasn't Martha Jones, John Smith's unhappy girlfriend. Where she wasn't Dr. Martha Jones. She was just Martha. He made her feel like the woman she used to be. Before medical school, before her parents' divorce, before John Smith. Ad she hadn't really realized how much she missed being that woman.

He wrapped his arms around her and tugged her closer to his body, feeling his bare skin against hers, making her smile and bury her face into the crook of his arm. Meeting him like been like a scene in a film. Catching each other's eyes across the bar, his buddy teasing him. It was ultimately what made him approach her, his friend harassing him. He was handsome, but then she could tell that from far away. He had a beautiful smile and a great sense of humor. He was a soldier.

"_Military Intelligence." _He had told her with a modest tone. It was a pretty important job, but he didn't like it over take his life, like some of his mates. He and his mate, Jake Simmons, were determined to live their lives to the fullest. _"Part of the reason I came over here,"_ he admitted, _"I try to live my life without any regrets."_

Martha had a list of regrets a mile long and at the very top was her family life. Why she still allowed her parents to stick her in the middle of their now bitter relationship was beyond her. She was the youngest, therefore, she felt like she should've been spared. But her dear siblings had heaped all the attention on her, to keep the spotlight off them. And it had worked like a charm. Perhaps that was one of the reasons she had begun dating John. Instead of being controlled, she could do the controlling for once. Which was a terrible thought.

Still, the last two weeks had felt like a dream, being with him. He made her feel alive. He made her laugh, look at life in a whole other light. And he was a pretty good lover. It was ironic. Martha was always terrified that John was cheating on her and here she was, doing the very thing. But, whereas her relationship with John was beginning to feel like a chore, routine, being with him felt like a brand new adventure. She only wished it could last forever.

* * *

Mickey Smith never dreamed that he'd met a woman like Martha Jones. He had had his share of women, growing up and being in the military, but it never felt like this. Jake had teased him, accused of him of going soft for the first woman that smiled at him. But Martha wasn't like that. She made him feel like the old Mickey Smith, before the military had beat it out of him. That Mickey appreciated the simple things in life, his family, his mates and his love of adventure. Being with Martha felt like a dream he never wanted to wake up from. She was beautiful, brilliant, funny, classy. She made him laugh, made him relax from the rigorously way he held himself. She helped him learn how to have fun again.

When he saw her across the bar, he was almost pretty sure it was love at first sight. At least, the old Mickey, who believed in that sort of thing. She was all by herself and Jake had teased and harassed him into going over there to talk to her. _"What do ya have to lose, mate?"_ Jake laughed, pushing him towards her. He told her that he tried to live his life without regrets, which was partly why he had approached her. Truth be told, Mickey was looking for a new adventure, and he had found it in her. They were both in another city and it felt like they were in another world, another time. Where they could just be Mickey and Martha.

He began planting kissing along her back and the top of her shoulders. She arched against him and he grinned against her skin. "Again?" She questioned with a laugh. He rolled her over and held himself above, and said with a wicked grin. "Oh, yes."

Mickey Smith hoped that he was done looking for The One. He hoped she felt the same way he did, not quite in love, but looking to see where it would take them.

* * *

As much I dislike Martha Jones, she really did have a shitty home family. And you had to give it to her, if some guy came and took you away from all that, then you'd fall in love with him. So, really, we can't blame her, but I hate that she was so damn clingly. He loved Rose, not her, so the whole jealously thing was what really turned me off to her.


	15. People Watching with Owen and Tosh

Yes, random Torchwood characters. However, I always loved Owen's dry and sarcastic sense of humor, particuarly towards relationships, so I had to add it in. And Tosh as well, I liked the idea of them as a couple. I don't own Torchwood

* * *

"Why do people bother getting in relationships if they're only planning on cheating on them?" Owen Harper mused as he watched the people in the airport.

"What?" Toshiko Sato asked, not really paying attention to her companion. They were both waiting to head back to Cardiff from Germany where Own had been stationed as Medic in the Royal Air Force.

"I asked why people bother getting in a relationship if they're only planning on cheating on them." He repeated.

Tosh groaned. Owen's view on love and domestics was warped, understandably so, considering his background, but it also drove Tosh nuts.

"People don't plan on it when they enter it a relationship." She said.

Owen smirked. "It's something that just happens?" She didn't say anything. "Sounds like an excuse to me. Just look at Gwen. Pinning after Jack when she's engaged to Rhys."

Tosh shook her head. "That is a whole other story, Owen. Rhys and Gwen don't have a good relationship."

"Then why not get out? Why stay and cheat on each other?" Owen asked, smiling at passing women.

"I don't know." Tosh groaned, getting irritated.

"Here, love. Look over there," Owen said, gesturing for her to look to the left. "See that bloke there? The tall one with the hair?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"See how he keeps checking his mobile? He's waiting for an important call."

"Ok, and?"

"He's also waiting for someone, probably someone close to him since he's pacing back and forth. Watch." The two watched as a pretty young black woman threw herself at the man, both of them laughing and smiling and happy to see each other. "Aww, that's nice." Tosh cooed.

Owen scoffed.

"They're happy to see each other, Owen."

"Too happy." He said.

"They missed each other." Tosh defended.

"That much? Please, they're both cheating on the other and overcompensating for it by acting overly happy." He snorted, crossing his arms.

"You can tell that by how happy they're "pretending" to be?" Tosh asked dryly. Owen nodded. "Why do you insist on seeing the bad in people, Owen?"

Owen held up his hands. "Maybe because people make it easy! Come on, Tosh. Look! He's still checking his mobile! He's waiting to hear from his other girlfriend." Tosh grabbed her bag and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Owen asked.

"To be around happy people."

Owen stood up, grabbing his bag, too. "Are you saying I'm not a happy person?"

"You don't even know them and you've got them cheating on each other!" Tosh cried, turning to look at him.

"Ok, fine. Maybe it's just him." Owen conceded.

"Why does either one of them have to be cheating at all?" Tosh asked.

"Because he's not happy." Owen said matter-of-factly. Tosh gave him a look. "Look at him, Tosh. Really." Tosh sighed before looking over at the man. He really was tall, with big tousled hair and a manic smile. But she looked past that and saw the dark circles under his eyes and how he looked so sad when he seemed so happy not even a minute ago.

"See, Tosh? He doesn't want to cheat on her, but he's so damn lonely. And he probably loves the woman he's seeing on the side. It happens, sometimes. Finding the one you want when you're with someone else. Better he find her now then in a middle of marriage. Here, he can walk away. A marriage, not so much." Owen said softly, his normally surly attitude taking a backseat as he noticed how sad the bloke really was.

"Do you think he's happy? With the other woman?" Tosh asked. Owen pulled her close and kissed her temple. "I'm sure he is, love. But he's found himself in a pickle and he doesn't know how to make it out alive."

"Can we help him?" Tosh asked, pulling him closer. Owen smiled softly. "I'm afraid not, love. All we can do is hope and pray he'll do the right thing."

"Oh, listen to you!" Tosh suddenly said, shaking her husband off. "You always get me wrapped up in these stupid stories you make up about people. You make me think it's real and that we're going to see these people again!" Owen laughed and followed her as she marched off. Sometimes, his wife made it too easy. He cast one more look over his shoulder at the sad bloke. "Best of luck, mate."


	16. Rainy Revelations

Here, finally in my opinion, is a Rose chapter, aka, where she decides that it's time to lay down the law with the doctor. I don't own Doctor Who, sadly. And so as not to get too confused _her _= martha and **her** = rose. Enjoy

* * *

Rose watched the rain silently. She kept glancing at the calendar and the date. Seven months had passed. The date was here. They could be together. And yet, he was still with _her._ He was still living with _her_. He was still making love to _her_. He was still _her_ boyfriend. And not Rose's. Not officially, anyway, but still. In the public's eye, they were just really close friends. Really close.

They played house every chance they got, pretending to be married and living their lives the way they wanted to. It was easy to believe the fantasy, to fall into that world and stay there for forever. To forget the reality. To forget the fact that whenever _she_ called, he would get sad because he was lying to her and he didn't want to hurt _her_. There were some days when Rose just to wanted to slap the shit out of him. The Doctor came to **her** every chance he got. He called **her **wanting to get together and spend time together as a couple. The couple they weren't. Not really. Couples went out in public, holding hands, laughing, kissing, showing the world their love for one another. Not staying in her flat fooling around and living a lie.

When Rose had come back to London, she figured she wouldn't be able to slip back into The Doctor's life. Not that easily and after the fact that when it boiled down to the bare minimum, she had hurt him. She had seen it in his eyes, the hurt and the pain, but she had been too in love with her new life in America that she told herself that it was ok because like The Doctor had said, they would get back together.

By the time she had realized that she didn't want to continue living her life without John Smith, so much time had passed, but at the same time, just the right amount because the timetable was almost up and the workforce had kicked into effect and she was one of the first to volunteer the trip back to her home. She hadn't planned on running into Jack that night. She had just wanted to be in a familiar and safe place to work out a plan to find The Doctor and ask him for another chance. It seemed so right when Jack had screamed her name across the parking lot and was hustling her inside. She had seen The Doctor before he had seen her, so she took the moment to compose herself and be the sexy, flirty, irresistible (his words from so long ago) Rose and she had sashayed her way up to him, reveling in his reaction to her, and how even after all the time and distance, he was still so very much attracted to her and still in love with her. She had barely noticed _her_ and was happy to see The Doctor all but forget _her_ in favor of **her. **Rose felt like the Rose she had been before America had taken over and she was going to keep that Rose for as long as she could.

It seemed like fate that she had been assigned to work as his teaching assistant, like this was a sign from the Gods (though The Doctor had often told her that if he believed in one thing, he believed in her) that they were meant to be together, that they were meant to live their lives together. And for a while, it felt like a fairy tale, working together before hanging out at her flat all afternoon, just being together, whether it be a marshmallow war that lasted days or something as simple as taking naps together. Having _her_ gone for those weeks had been the deciding factor. The fact that The Doctor had wanted to find out if they still had it, to Rose, spoke volumes about his commitment to her. Her dad had been happy for her, but her mum, well, she had never really liked John. She hadn't hated him, but Rose knew her mum blamed him for taking her daughter away and changing her into something Jackie Tyler thought her daughter shouldn't have been.

Rose had been more than sure that John would break up with _her_ when he had gone to pick her up at the airport a few days later. But now, a week had gone by, and they were still together. And Rose was beginning to see that her mum was right; Rose was the other woman. And it looked like John had no intention of breaking up with _her._

Rose groaned and thumped her head against the glass lightly. What was The Doctor playing out? What was he doing, waiting for the right moment to say "so, yeah, I love Rose, so it's over."? But no. Her Doctor could never be that cruel. At least not intentionally. He could be cruel without even knowing it. And that made him dangerous. A little too dangerous, she was starting to see. He could end her world without even trying. What should she do? Get out while she still took? Or stay in and hope he chose her? What was The Doctor's game? She thumped her head again. Maybe she _was_ the game and she didn't realize it.

"Oi, what did that poor window ever do to you?" Rose turned to see the very object of her internal musing. His hair was dripping small rivers down his face and onto his white dress shirt. He was still dressed in his "professor outfit" as Jack called it, so he must have come from the college. Against her will, she smiled and reached out a hand, one he took quickly and gathered her in his arms. His jacket was wet and she wiggled against him playfully. "Doctor, you're making wet," she giggled with a coy smile. He grin a feral smile. "Exactly what I want to hear," he growled, capturing her lips in a heady kiss, once more turning her world upside. She reached for the lapels of his wet coat, jerking it down his shoulders and arms. He groaned her name and shrugged the wet article of clothing off and pulled her closer. "Do you know what today is, Rose?" he asked in a low, gravelly tone of his voice. She nodded her head. "Today is the day before the rest of our lives," he told her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his mobile. "There's still one thing before we can get to tomorrow," he said. She held her breath, hoping she was going to tell her that he was going to dump _her_.

It surprised them both when his mobile began to ring and it was _her_. "Creepy," Rose commented, staying in the warm shelter of his arms. "Hmm. Hello. Whoa, Martha calm down." John said, releasing Rose from his warmth and moving away. "Slow down, I can't understand you," he covered one ear, and squinted his eyes, as if they would enable him to hear her better. "What's wrong with your dad? Oh, wow. I'm so sorry, Martha. Sure, what hospital? Ok, yes, I'm coming now. Bye." He closed his mobile and looked at Rose. "Martha's dad is in the hospital. He has to have surgery, and she wants me to be there. So, I have to go." Rose said nothing, merely watched him pick up his coat and put it down, walking out the door with a "I'll ring you later" over his shoulder.

Rose decided in that moment, that it was time for John Smith to put up or shut up. Rose Tyler was no bloke's side girl.

* * *

The kid gloves are coming off and everyone will be caught in the huge, epic fight that will take place in the next two chapters


	17. Mickey and Jake

Just a taste...

* * *

Jake Simmons studied his best mate. Mickey had been so distant since their leave ended. Quiet and almost…sad. "You alright, mate?" Jake asked, nudging him. They were back at the barracks, getting ready to head for a briefing. "Yeah, I'm fine," Mickey said quietly, going back to shuffling his paper. Jake wasn't a fool. He knew that Mick was still hung up over the girl he had met at the hotel, Martha.

They had clicked the moment they laid eyes on each other, and Jake couldn't remember ever seeing his friend so carefree, so happy. He genuinely liked this girl, maybe even loved her. They had spent every waking moment together. However, she had an air about her that told Jake she was only living in the moment. So, it was no surprise when Mick had showed up at his room, telling him that she had left. No goodbye, just a note left on the nightstand. Jake felt for his friend, he did.

"Come on, Mickey. Ya gotta shake it off, mate. This is a big mission we got comin' up and I can't 'ave ya with your head off somewhere else." Jake finally said sternly, standing up and looking down at his friend. Mickey blew out a breath. "Yeah, Jake, you're right. I'm sorry, but it's jus'…she didn't even say goodbye. She just left me a note, like it meant nothing. Like I meant nothing," Mickey said sadly. "Mick, she was only there cause of that conference, ya knew that. Sorry to say this, mate, but this was her vacation. She has a life of her own and you don't factor into it. And being honest with ya, mate, she probably has a bloke of her own." Mickey looked up at him. "Head out of the ground and into this mission," Jake ordered, tapping his friend's temple. Mickey took a deep breath and nodded, standing up and following Jake out of the building,

Jake meant well, but Mickey knew how he felt about Martha. And he wasn't ready to give her up just like that. Whatever Mickey Smith wanted, Mickey Smith got. And he wanted Martha Jones.

* * *

Wait for it, wait for it...


	18. Come break me down

I present to you the moment you have all been waiting for! THE ROW in all captial letter cause it's that big a deal! Here is where everything goes to shit and things are said and such. I dont own Doctor or Secret Smile. You guess the line and get a free preview of the next chapter! I have this obsession with the band 30 Seconds to Mars, which is where the title came from, added to the fact that while typing this, I had Yellowcard's "Only One" on repeat. Have fun and enjoy!

* * *

John rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had been at the hospital all night with Martha, waiting to see how her father's surgery had gone. He was now in recovery and John was dying for a cup of tea.

"John," He looked up from his seat to see Martha holding out a hand. "Come on, let's get you some tea."

He nodded and took her hand. He cast a quick glance down the hall. Rose had shown up with Jack and Donna two hours ago and had yet to say anything to him. He knew it was his fault, leaving her like that to be with Martha. He was supposed to break up with her, but couldn't, something he knew Rose was struggling with. But what else was he supposed to do? He sighed softly to himself and followed his girlfriend.

* * *

"So, John, when are you planning on marrying my daughter?" Francine Jones asked, sipping her tea calmly. They had gone to the cafeteria, and John just managed to lower his paper cup and keep from choking.

"Marriage? Ah, well,"

"Mum!" Martha scolded.

"What? You've been together long enough and I want some grandkids."

"You have Leo," Martha pointed out.

"Oh, heavens, if he and that woman procreate…no. It falls to you, Martha."

"Children?" John squeaked.

"Mum! Knock it off!" Martha groaned, secretly delighted with the conversation.

"Well, marriage is something I feel should be between two people who love each other, but ultimately, don't need a ring or a piece of paper to prove their love." John stammered.

Martha disagreed, but she'd fix it with John. He'd go along with whatever she did. "Hmm," Francine murmured. John felt way out of his element.

* * *

"John listen, about what my mum said," John looked at Martha.

He had grabbed his jacket and had been ready to go meet Jack for a drink and try to get some time away from Martha. He hadn't missed how her face had lit up at the thought of children and marriage. Jack and Donna were already gone, but he didn't know where Rose was.

"I know she kind of blind-sided you with the whole marriage issue," He nodded.

"It's alright though, she's your mum. Of course she wants to see her eldest daughter happy."

"You make me happy." She smiled, hugging him close. He hugged her back, hearing the warning bells go off in his head.

She pulled back and asked, "Do you see kids in your future, John?"

"Oh, yes!" He said excitedly. "I rather fancy myself a good dad."

Martha laughed delightedly. "Once dad's out of here, we can try for one of our own, alright?"

He was so stunned, he just stood there, accepting her kiss and watching her walk away, missing the triumphant look she shot just over his shoulder.

He didn't want kids with Martha, he wanted them with Rose! A son with his flyaway hair and Rose's smile and just this side of genius; a little girl with her mum's tendency to wander off and his wide smile. They'd be perfect! He smiled at the though of their children and turned around.

He froze when he saw Rose and the look in her eyes broke his heart. "Rose," she held up a hand.

"Children? Marriage? Planning on buying a ring John?" She said bitterly.

"What? Rose, no, she caught me off guard!"

"Why are you still with her?" Rose wanted to know.

"Rose, her dad is in the hospital!"

"He wasn't last week! You had the chance!" He floundered for an explanation.

"Forget it," scoffed. "I thought you and me were…obviously I got it wrong." She tuned and walked away from him.

He groaned, banging his head against the wall.

* * *

Martha grinned when John came through the door and jumped into his arms. "Hey you. The hospital just rang and said that dad can come home in three days." She said, kissing him happily.

"Oh, that's great, Martha." He said with a forced smile. He set her down on the couch and coughed slightly. "Listen, Martha, there's something we need to talk about."

Martha's smile faded at his tone. This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Rose stewed and stewed in her flat for forty-eights hours until she was ready to explode. She had gone over very inch of her and The Doctor's relationship and though it was truly the happiest she had ever been with him, there was that underlining shadow called Martha. And Rose was tired of it. She thought that she and The Doctor were finally going to be happy together when the seven months were up and then this! And then the whole marriage and children and AH!

Well no more. It was time for John to chose. Her or Martha.

She stiffened and braced herself when she heard the door to her flat open and The Doctor's voice called out her name. She wasn't going to fight with him just yet.

* * *

Yeah right.

* * *

"Why?" Rose yelled. "Why haven' you dumped her? Jus' tell her why?" She shouted.

"Rose, listen," John tried, holding up his hands,

"No, _you_ were the one who told me that we could be together, John! _You_ told me seven months! You treat me like your lover, keeping my hope alive! Were you ever gonna break up with her?" Rose cried.

John was losing his patience. He ran a hand through his hair violently. "Yes, damn it Rose, I am!"

"I don't believe you! Do you know how much it hurts me, Doctor? To see you with her?"

"You think you're the only one hurting? Bloody hell woman, I lo-" He cut himself off.

"You can't even say it, can you?" Rose said with a shaky voice. "I wonder, do you love me, John?"

"You doubt my feelings for you?" He growled dangerously.

"What feelings? My mum was right. You're just a typical bloke with only one thing on his mind." Rose shot back.

"Do you truly believe that? Huh, Rose? If you believe your mum, then walk away." He ordered in a low voice.

Rose didn't move.

"WALK AWAY!" He shouted.

She advanced on him, slapping him. "Don't yell at me!" She shouted back.

"That all you know, Rose? Slapping someone to get them to do your will?" He shot back, already regretting the words, but too hurt to stop. "You play that game with your last bloke?" He said viciously.

She knew who he was talking about. "Get out." She ordered.

He drew to his full height, his check red and stinging. "I go now, I'll never come back." He warned.

"I SAID GO!" She screamed.

He crossed the room and wrenched open the door. "By the way, I broke up with Martha this morning." His confession pierced her heart and anger.

As she slid to the ground, sobbing, the loud slam of the door rang in her ears.

* * *

Whahahaha! Believe it or not, I actually wrote this ages ago, before a lot of these chapter and it has been killing me to wait! So, I hope you enjoy it and I hope I captured everyone.


	19. Here I go so dishonestly leave a note

Ah, the aftermath. I don't own Doctor Who, the alcohol or Pete's Cure. It's my friend's :) Bad language up ahead

* * *

"Ok, Doctor, I need you to slow down." Jack said, trying to keep calm.

John had stormed into his apartment, scaring poor Gwen Cooper, a fellow soldier in his unit (and a particularly favorite bedmate of his, next to Ianto) half to death. He sent her home (to her boyfriend, no less) with a promise to finish what he started (maybe he could Ianto in on the fun). John, meanwhile, had attacked his liquor cabinet with gusto.

"My name is John!" He slurred angrily.

"Ok, so this is about Rose?" Jack guessed.

"Fuck Rose! Fuck her and her mum!" John shouted, his eyes wild with anger and grief and alcohol. "She treats me like this! She think I'm like any other bloke!"

He suddenly sat down hard, letting out a sob that Jack himself felt, the empty glass rolling out of John's hand. "She thinks I don't love her Jack." He looked up at the Captain, tears in his eyes. "It's over now, Jack."

* * *

"It's over now, Donna!" Rose sobbed into her best friend's shoulder.

Donna was at a complete loss; John and Rose had had some rows before, but never to this extent. No, this was a break up and poor Rose looked like she didn't know how to carry on. It seemed so…final.

"He's never gonna forgive me!" Rose wailed and Donna held her tighter.

"You'll be ok, love. Just give him time to cool down, the both of you, and he'll come crawling back to you. Loves you too much, that one." Donna assured her.

"He says he's never coming back!" Rose cried harder. "He doesn't love me anymore, Donna."

This was said quietly and so full of grief, it hurt Donna.

"Not after what I said to him." Rose sniffled.

Donna had never felt so lost.

* * *

Peter Tyler sighed when he entered Jack's apartment early the next morning. It smelled like a brewery and had the empty bottles decorating the coffee table and tiny patches of dried vomit on the floor. He hugged his black pea coat tighter to his body. He stepped over the prone body of an unconscious Jack before moving the thermostat up higher. He started cleaning up, getting a black heavy duty trash bag from underneath the sink and began filling it up with the empty scotch and beer bottles. He swept up the broken glass and added it to the trash bag. He dragged Jack over to the couch and covered him with a blanket. He shushed Jack softly when he stirred and went back to sleep. He found John in the second bedroom, clutching a half empty vodka bottle in one hand and his mobile in the other. The screen was open to an unsent text message to Rose. "Wish you still loved me." Pete sighed and shook his head. What a fine bloody mess this was. He adjusted the miserable man on the comfortably and covered him. "We'll talk when you wake up." He promised softly.

* * *

Jackie Tyler was torn. Torn between wanting to run John over with her car and telling her daughter that she always knew her temper would get the better of her. Donna showed up at three in the morning with a subdued Rose, who promptly busted into tears at the sight of John's old ratty, torn trainers (Jackie had finally managed to wrestle them off John and brought him a new pair). When she finally got the story from Rose, she rocked her daughter to sleep before waking Pete up and telling him to go kill John in the morning. Bless him, he left at daylight without question.

As she made tea, Jackie poured over everything Rose had told her, but something wasn't clicking. She never liked Martha. The girl had forced John into a relationship! When Rose moved to America, John had stayed way from all things domestic. Rarely dated, though he was handsome (if you liked that sort), totally devoted to his work, friends and Rose. Martha had to twist the poor man's arm to move in together. No, marriage wasn't something John Smith wasn't interested in, much less with Martha. Rose was the only way you would get John to the alter. No, Jackie decided, something wasn't adding up.

* * *

John entered consciousness slowly. He was warm and toasty, buried under the covers. He had a splitting headache, and wondered how drunk he and Rose had gotten. The mere thought of his lover made him smile, as he reached for her. He felt sheets and opened his eyes. This wasn't her room, nor his. He squinted his eyes. This was Jack's flat. Suddenly it hit him.

He bolted from the bed to the bathroom, shoving a nauseated-looking Jack away from the toilet before throwing his head forward and over the bowl, retching violently. It could've been minutes or days before he stopped throwing up, John had no way of telling. He slumped sideways against the bathtub. He jerked sluggishly when he felt a hand rest on top of his head. He weakly raised his head to see Jack, who was laid out in the tub, feet propped up on the handles, his arms handing over either side, and his head leaned all the way back.

"Alright?" Jack asked, his own voice hoarse from the vomiting he had done before John woke up. "For now," John answered weakly. The side of the tub was cool and lovely against his burning skin. "Some night last night, huh?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yeah. How much do you think we drank?" John wondered.

"Way too much on my end," Jack laughed weakly.

"Well, good afternoon, boys," Pete greeted softly, standing in the doorway.

"Eh?" John questioned, wondering where Pete had come from.

"It's half-past one in the afternoon." John and Jack looked at each other.

"Once you peel yourselves off the floor and out of the tub, I've got the cure for what ails ya." He informed them before leaving.

After a good while of heaving and pulling, Jack finally rolled out onto the floor. Leaning on each other, they made their way to the kitchen. Pete handed them a tall glass filled with beige colored liquid. "Cheers," John said before drowning it. He and Jack gagged and made equal disgusted faces. "Hopefully the next time you gents go on a bender, you'll remember what waits for you the next morning." John stumbled back to the bedroom and collapsed facedown onto the pillow, half-hoping to suffocate himself.

He wasn't sure how long he had laid before he heard someone enter the room. "Is he trying to suffocate hisself?" He groaned weakly when he heard Jackie's voice. He rolled over slowly. "Come to finish the job?" He croaked.

"You seem to be doing a lovely job all by yourself." She eased down beside his hip and he eyed her suspiciously.

"I've got Rose's side and all I need as 'ar as I'm concerned. But something doesn't seem right, so let's hear it."

He hesitated before spilling his guts. Jackie listened without any comments (a rare miracle in itself) and studied him silently.

"Do you love my daughter, Doctor?"

"With every blood cell in my body."

"Then fight for her."


	20. Another Heart Calls

You're going to hate me...

* * *

John Smith never expected to let his life get so far of his control. In fact, after the first time he and Rose broke up, he promised himself that he would never let any aspect of his life leave his control. And of course, Rose was the reason it was out of his control. Again. It all boiled down to Rose Tyler. How did such a tiny person make such a huge dent in his life? What was it about her that made him feel and act like this? Become this person?

Not for the first time, John felt lost. He didn't know what to do. He had lost Martha and Rose. He knew Jack and Donna had talked about that night, getting the sides they had been missing and he was getting sick of the pitying looks they kept giving him. Pete was wisely staying out of it, and Jackie hadn't said anything about the subject beyond what she had told him that night.

He was starting to feel suffocated by wreck he had caused and longed to leave England and go somewhere he could breathe, where no one knew him, where he could mourn his relationship with Rose for the second time in his life. But at the same time, he couldn't leave. Everyone he loved was here and at least he could be close to Rose, even if she wasn't talking to him. To leave would be putting physical distance between them as well as emotional distance. The last time he felt so alone was when his parents died.

He leaned back in his office chair and stretched, taking off his glasses and scrubbing his face with his hands. He didn't know what to do. He looked at the picture sitting on his desk next to his computer. It was taken a few weeks before everything had gone to hell. It had started snowing in London, and everyone had rushed out into the streets to play and enjoy the white pleasure. He and Rose were standing outside, watching the snow come down, wrapped in each other's arms. Rose was standing in front of him, her head resting against his shoulder, her eyes bright and her cheeks pink from the cold and a happy smile. John was standing behind her, his arms wrapped tight, holding her against his body. His own eyes bright and cheeks pink. But while Rose was looking at the snow, he was looking at her. It was his favorite picture of them together.

There would be no more pictures of them together like that.

He looked back at the email he had been reading. There was a company in America, Utah especially, that was working on a physics project and they wanted his help with it. He would be one of the head researchers on the project and when the program was up and running, he would become very famous in the physics world in America. He didn't know how long he would be gone. They didn't have an end date. Finding someone to teach his classes for the rest of the semester was easy. He didn't have a place to live anymore and well, truthfully, other than Jack and Donna, there wasn't really anything holding him in London anymore. His parents were dead, Martha was gone and Rose wasn't speaking to him.

He could take it. He could not tell anyone and just…disappear. Start over in America. Become someone else. No one would know him in America as John and certainly not as The Doctor. He might even drop that title while he was there. Start fresh. He could even change his name! People did it all the time in America, changing perfectly good names into stupid ones like Apple and Coco. Why would you want your name to be a fruit or a breakfast cereal?

John began thinking of names he could by once he got to America. What was a good name? Wilfred? No, that was Donna's grandad. Hmm. Boe? Without an "e"? No, too weird. Alonzo? No no no. Rory. Yeah, that was a good name. Rory what? He could go by Smith, god knows there was millions of them in America. He wanted to stand out a little. Rory Williams? No. Rory Pond.

He picked up the phone and rang the number he read in the email. "Hello, Doctor Song? This is John Smith. I'll join the project. On one condition."

* * *

"I'm sorry, you're doing what?" Jack asked, slowly leaning forward in his chair. So much for not telling anyone.

"I'm going to America to work on a physics project they're doing in Utah. They've asked for my help." John repeated.

"For how long?" The Captain questioned.

"Well…" John tugged on his ear and shrugged.

"You don't know?" Jack asked incredulously. "Nope." John popped the p. Jack rubbed a hand down his face. "Look, Doc, I know this thing with Rose has you all kinds of fucked up, but seriously? Running off to America to work on some top secret physics project?"

"Who says it's top secret?" John asked. Jack gave him a look. "They don't ask for British help on public projects. Then they would have to share the credit and glory."

"Quite right." John murmured. Jack got up and approached his friend, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Is running away really the answer?" He asked softly.

John looked up at his best friend. "It's the only one I've got Jack."

* * *

"Right, then. You ring as soon you touch down. Don't forget." Donna warned, poking her friend in the shoulder. She, John and Jack were at the airport, and his flight was boarding. "I will, Donna." He hugged her tight, he was going to miss her so. "Take care of yourself, you bloody fool." Donna said, her voice shaking slightly. John kissed her forehead and nodded.

She moved off to the side and Jack stepped up. "Don't salute-" Jack fired off a salute "-I hate you." John informed him. Jack pulled him into a bear hug, lifting him off the ground temporarily. "You love me." He said. John squeezed his friend before pulling back to look at him. Jack couldn't resist and place a quick kiss on his lips.

"That was your freebie," John told him darkly, rubbing the back of his hand across his lips roughly. "Yeah, well, it was worth it."

"Last call for Flight 2897."

John picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Farewell." He said before turning and boarding the plane. _Goodbye Rose._

* * *

"Hey, Donna." The red head looked over at Rose. They were having lunch outside in the park near the university. "Yep?" "Where's John? Someone else has been teaching his class."

Donna looked at Rose, about to ask her what her game was when she saw that Rose truly didn't know. She groaned and kicked the ground. "Donna?" Rose asked, concerned. "He didn't tell you did he? That stupid git!" Donna cursed. "Tell me what?" Rose begged. Donna raised her head and looked Rose in the eyes.

"John's gone. He left for America two days ago."

Rose blinked, feeling every single part of her body go completely numb.

"He told Jack and I that he told you about it."

Rose felt her world spinning wildly out on control, rushing for the ground.

"When's he coming back?" She finally croaked. Donna shook her head.

"He's not."

* * *

_Roar! I have returned! Speech is over and school is ending, so I've got loads of time and finally figured out what to do next! So, let's start at the beginning. Yes, this is the end...of this story ;). Never fear, I promised you a happy ending and there will be one...IN THE SQUEAL! Coming soon this summer! Right then, the season premire for Doctor Who was fucking amazing! Totally had me going from start to finish! I really thought The Doctor was dead! Well, he was in a manner of speaking, but he turned up at the diner! And River smacked the hell outta him! It was fantastic and can't wait for next week's episode! So, in honor, I totally couldn't resist putting in River and Utah since it's the second time they've been there. The title of this chapter came from a song I'm currently obsessed with "Another Heart Calls' by All American Rejects._

_And finally, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! This being my first Doctor Who fic, I was blown over by the amount of support I was given! A special thanks to Sherbet Sorbet, bite-me-im-irish, A Who Down in Whoville, Ayjah, Misiu, Dreamcatcher49, DoctorWho13,trueromantic333, thatforgottenangel, and everyone else!_


End file.
